Morning Lover
by Satari The Dragoness
Summary: Sequel to Shadow Lover Rin wakes to find her mystery lover still in her arms. Together they must learn to live with and care for each other, no matter what. SessRin Lemon in latter ch. Complete. Finally. lol
1. Morning Lover

Pale, golden rays of sunshine lit the room of a most comforting scene. A newly mated couple slept peacefully in each other's arms, legs entwined along with hearts, Oblivious to the world of pain around them. Shrouded in a comfort only lovers know. But who am I, you ask? I am the omniscient one, the author of this stirring tale. I am Satari. My presence here with you today is two fold. I do not have any power over our two heroes, nor do I clam to have not but a hand in their dubious affairs. My part is but to simply watch as their lives unfold, to see their hair turn to gray and the light dim from their eyes, their love to burn bright in the cold of eternity. But enough of my babble, it is not me you have come to see, but our lovers.

Rin was warm. Affectionate heat radiated around her in a pulsing cloud of comfort. She felt the arms, like iron bands encompassing her waist, tighten sharply as she came from her repose of sleep. He was still here. The joyous notion that he hadn't left her alone as he had the times before, swamped her still sleep laden mind and filled her with a longing to see her shadow finally reviled.

Cracking her eyes ever so slowly open, she was at first blinded by the sun seeping through their window. Rin had called it theirs since the first time he had come to her.

Flash Back

_No, Mother, Father…Don't leave me! _

_A young child cried in the darkness of a dream. The tattered walls, filthy floors, and unkempt appearance of the shattered home, did nothing to lighten the atrocity that had taken place there. Two bodies, or what resembled bodies, lay pell-mell on the floor, their broken souls hanging lifelessly in the air as they watched their daughter sob helplessly over their corpses. She was alone. Hopelessly and utterly…alone. She had no one left, and she was only 5._

_The smoldering ruble was stacked around the small, frightened girl like a cage of destruction. Her home, her family; gone. But she didn't understand, could understand. Why were mommy and daddy bloody and maimed on the floor? Why was the house torn asunder? Where were Old Nana and Charlotte? Why was everything burning?_

_A noise out of hell rang behind her, permeating all her senses, which made her instinct scream at her to run as fast as she could. Rin turned, as she always did in this nightmare, to be greeted with the terrifying fangs, bloody claws and glowing red eyes of the monster that had killed her family… 12 years ago._

_The room suddenly fell away, leaving her to face of the demon without cover. It lunged at her, claws unsheathed, and she ran. Long corridors of darkness spread out in front of her and she ran blindly down them, fear driving her tired, child size legs onward. The passageways became narrower and narrower until she could barely pass through them. The monster was gaining on her, a few more feet and she would be a claw swipe away from deaths door. Shrieking out in dismay Rin ran into a dead end. The front door of the home was bared. She couldn't get through. Banging the hard wood with her tiny fist ineffectually and rattling the door handle, she looked behind her to see…nothing. The demon was gone. The space behind her was empty. Rin turned around fully, forgetting her plight at the door and scanned the area around her. Where was it? It couldn't have given up on her, could it?"_

_Red eyes swung down in front of her face and she screamed. The creature was hanging from the rafters, its body extended to be within striking distance of her shaking one. Rin tried to back away, but she ran into the closed door. She couldn't get out. She couldn't get away. Her body stiffened. Rin couldn't move, her body wouldn't let her move. A clawed finger lifted her chin, and her frightened brown eyes met those of the wolf demon. The thing grinned at her, fangs dripping with poison, pupils dilated with bloodlust. The lolling tongue licked the muzzle like snout of a bloody face as the claw slid over her neck and cut a long strip of blood down the side of her shoulder, down her collarbone and down the middle of her chest, ripping the already tattered sundress in two. Burning pain pulsed through her adolescent body like white fire and Rin screamed in pain._

_**If I weren't hungry for flesh**, the demon's voice rang through her terrorized brain like a mantra in a cathedral. **I would bring you back with me for puping.**_

_The slander was despicable. In the dream world, the older Rin now understood what this meant, but as a child she had not. A shiver of cold fear racked her tender form and the demon laughed, sending new tremors through her. The green slited eyes widened to incredible size and the demon barred its fangs once more._

_**Now you die!**_

_A hand shot out and grabbed her around the neck, choking off her airways and Rin struggled with all her might to free herself, clutching at the demons wrist, trying to get it off her. The demon banged her head against the door and Rin felt her lungs let loose all the air she had left in her. Rin's body began to feel numb as icicle fingers scurried up and down her spine and played patty-cake with her brain. Her vision began to fade around the edges and all she could see was that face. The wolf demon's face; laughing at her weakness, mocking her failed attempt at escape, glaring at her with a hate so deeply seeded into his nature that it could never be removed. Then darkness closed around her and…_

_Rin sat straight up in her rumpled bed, gasping for breath, dazed and groggy with sleep. The room spun and she fell backwards once more, a hand resting on her forehead. _

_It wasn't hers._

_She screamed, more in surprise then fright, and bolted from the bedclothes to the safety of the floor. In other words, she had fallen out of the bed. A shadow watched her rub her sore behind in vacant interest._

"_Owee!" Rin winced as the pain in her rear end ebbed to nothing more than a dull throb. It was then that she realized she was rubbing a bare behind and shrieking again, this time with embracement, she snatched up her severely disheveled sheets in an attempt to preserve what little dignity was left to her. Again, the shadow sitting on her bed regarded her with muffled amusement. _

_Rin looked up at where she had previously been situated and realize she wasn't alone. There was no moon and barely a star in the sky whose light could reach the now open window to her apartment. The shadows seemed to rise up and envelop this stranger who sat on her bed, watching her now. Rin's heart sped up and memories long buried rose up like they did when she dreamed, making fear the prominent emotion stand out in her ora. _

_The figure on the bed seemed to stiffen and he, or what looked like a he, move forward ever so slightly, but it was enough. Terrified, Rin scrambled backwards, banging her hand against the nightstand. The lamp on it fell to the ground, shattering into sliver edged pieces of glass and filament. She didn't care. Backing up as far as the wall allowed, Rin closed her eyes and pulled her shaking legs to her chest, tears running down her face as she cradled her wounded appendage to her. _

_The man now sat on the side of the small single bed, facing her, his legs too long; stretching out in front of him as he watched her. _

"_You humans are so unreasonable." The deep baritone of his voice slid gracefully through the silence of the room. Rin's eyes shot open at the insult and she tried to pick out the being from the shadows fruitlessly. "If I had wanted to kill you human, I would have done so. I would not have woken you from your slumber to do so, that would be unnecessary."_

"_Who…who are you?" The response came out as a cross between a squeak and a sob and made even Rin wince at the pierced ness of it. _

"_That is none of your concern." Came the sharp reprimand from the bedside. "You should be thanking me human, not cowering like the filth you are."_

_Rin's outraged reply was cut short by the stabbing pain in her wrist. More tears trailed down her cheeks and stained the bedclothes in salt. The figure shifted again and Rin was suddenly face to face with it. How come I can't see his face? Well, though she couldn't see his face for the shadows there, she sure as hell could feel the claws of the hand reaching to hold her abused hand. A scream well up on her throat but was lodged there due to the overwhelming fear gripping her heart._

_The creature of darkness gently lifted her wrist up to inspect it. If his tenderness towards her didn't scare the shit out of her, his next action sure did. _

_He licked her wrist. The warm, wet tongue encircled her hurt and massaged it softly._

"_What are you…" The crooking sentence stopped as Rin realized that the pain in her wrist no longer existed. What's going on? The man dropped her arm but stayed crouched in front of her, starring her straight in the eyes. Rin starred back, unrelenting to his hard gaze. _

"_So unreasonable…" The man moved so fast Rin's startled mind had barely enough time to register that he had kissed her forehead before he was gone, leaving behind an open window, a broken lamp, and a very disturbed Rin._

End Flash Back

Rin smiled at the memory. She had crawled over to the window and shut it before hopping quickly back into bed, still shaken. She had lay there for hours, not thinking, but certainly not sleeping as her nerves tingled in a tense, fear laden dance of numbness. You know, the kind of nerves you get when walking onto the stage for the first time or speaking in front of a group of people who could care less about what you're talking about. After a while she clonked out and in the morning the glass was gone, the lamp replaced, and the window open. She smiled even wider.

Rin had tried everything to keep him from coming back, from bearing her window to having it welded shut, but nothing worked. Every week he would come back, her shadow. And every time he would scare the day lights out of her and then say some offending comment about humans and leave. Pretty soon, she had gotten used to her nightly visitor to the point of even leaving him food as a joke when she went on a trip or when she would fall into a deep sleep because she had stayed up the night before to talk to him. And when he had always listened to her problems and fears and dreams, he would wait so patently and urge her to continue when she stopped. He had been interested in her from day 1 and she knew it, even if he never would admit it. Now, Rin wanted to know everything about him, the way he knew her. She wanted to know the fears of this man who would slay her dragons one by one and still be up to the challenge of dealing with her. She wanted to know what was running through that brain of his and most of all, she wanted to see every emotion clear as day play upon his shadowed face. And not she could…not.

The arms holding her were too tightly wound and whenever Rin tried to squirm into a position from which she could lift her head to see his face, they would become even tighter. Sighing in defeat, Rin realized the futility of her plight and resigned herself to wait tell he woke up to see her protector's smile.

AN: Hello minna! This sequel I have decided, will be a story and not a one-shot. Everyone Claps But wait! Collective silence since it will be longer and chapter filled…I need a plot. Grins Sheepishly Also I hop you noticed my great creative skills in coming up with names for my stories has diminished into a minuet pea sized quantity of knowledge. Also, if you haven't guessed by now, I am stretching my vocal. For the upcoming school year. Any and all suggestions are welcome and please review for my sanity. Thank you, you've been a wonderful audience, Oyasumi!

Satari


	2. Bed and Breakfast

Disclaimer: What do you think? Beings to cry

**Chapter 2: Bed and Breakfast**

Heat coiled in her center as a mischievous tongue of flame licked at her core. She squirmed to get away from it, but a strong arm of iron said otherwise, pressing her down into the mattress. The fire between her legs teased her inner folds so lightly, it almost made her want to buck up into it and be incinerated, but the arm dictated once more the opposite. Groaning in need, Rin rolled her head back against the pillow under it, arching as much of her back as he would let her. His tongue worked magic as it circled her nub with expert precision, knowing exactly where to touch and when, until she was howling with need of release. He granted it to her. Screaming with unabashed joy in her ecstasy, Rin shouted the name of her mate, keening for the world to hear.

"SESS!"

Chest heaving, heart pounding, Rin shuddered in bliss as the last of her climax ebbed to tiny spasms. After cleaning her up a little, Sesshoumaru moved from his place between her thighs to lie beside her, head propped up on one arm, waiting patiently for her to open her eyes. Passion and sleep-laden brown clashed with smoldering gold, and Rin gasped. He was gorgeous! Everything about him screamed "Come hither and I'll do terrible and wonderful things to you." Long silver bangs hung down to accentuate the beautiful amber orbs that were rimmed with dark eyelashes and crimson powder. A purple crescent moon was centered over a classical nose and smirking, pouty lips. Lips that were ever making her knees weak and her heart race. Long lines of crimson outlined his high cheekbones and pointy ears swiveled slightly, listening for any danger. As if noticing her gaze on him, Sesshoumaru's smirk widened and his eyes lit up with mirth. (Yes everyone, the catalyst has come)

"Good morning, Rin." His gruff voice made her smile as he brushed a few stray strands of silk from her face. "I trust you slept well."

"You know I did." She stretched, cracking a few lazy bones as she did so, and sighed in contentment. Sess wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him as he began to kiss and lick the crescent mark on her shoulder. Rin moaned her approval and wiggled further into his embrace, pressing against his chest and rubbing like a love starved kitten.

"Mmm, Sesshy." He stopped his ministrations, much to her dismay.

"Hmm, yah." She turned in his arms to rest her head on his chest.

"I should probably get up now."

"Hmmmm." Was his answer and he started another assault on her neck, running that accursed tongue of his over every spot he intended to nibble on first before doing so. Rin pressed closer to her demon as she gasped, trying to speak, but finding her voice gone. Sess made his way up her neck, rubbing here, nipping there, until he was level with her ear. Nibbling on the lobe, he said in a seductive tone, "Are you sure you want to get up, it's only 6:00."

Whatever spell he had been weaving was broken instantly with this revelation. Rin's eyes shot open and she simultaneously shot out of Sesshoumaru's grasp, dashing for the bathroom and barricading herself inside. She furiously brushed her teeth and combed her hair. Throwing on whatever cloths she could find, which happened to be only a large t-shirt, she ran out of the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Skidding to a stop in the kitchen, she hurriedly set about making breakfast. "How do you like your eggs?" Rin yelled to the room behind her. Without waiting for a response, she cracked two on the cold skillet and began to raid the fridge for anything edible. A pair of warm arms wrapped around her middle and she stopped momentarily in her search.

"Rin." His voice was laced with mirth. Turning around with a package of bacon in her mouth, eyes wide, she cocked her head at him questioningly. Smiling at her antics, Sesshomaru took the bacon from her and put in on the table behind him. "It's Saturday." Reality set in and Rin blushed with embracement. "Oh."

Chuckling softly, he bopped a clawed finger lightly on he nose. She giggled. "Now, are you going to say good morning, or will I have to wait until afternoon?" Smiling shyly at him, she stood on her tiptoes and brushed her lips lightly against his.

"Good morning Fluffy." Came the butterfly winged caress of her breath on him. Growling with satisfaction, Sesshoumaru crashed his lips upon hers eliciting a groan from her honeyed depths as he lifted her from the floor. Throwing her arms around his middle, she responded to his kiss with a passion of her own. The silky smooth tongue of flame probed her sweet mouth thoroughly before retreating. He placed soft kisses on the edges of her lips before setting her down to the solid ground. Rin was surprised that she could still stand after that and was thankful he hadn't let her go yet.

Sesshoumaru wanted to join with his mate once more, but it could wait. Rin was no doubt sore after last night; the way she had hobbled from their bed this morning had said all. And she was hungry; as the rumble from her stomach broke the heated gaze they had been sharing, making her giggle. A small smile played on his lips at her childishness.

"Rin," Her deep brown eyes looked up at him with a love that nearly knocked him flat. Collecting himself mentally he started again. "Why don't you go take shower and I'll make breakfast. It would seem your eggs aren't cooking very fast." She turned her head to see the cold stove and her cheeks turned a deeper shade of scarlet. "Oh."

Letting his arms fall away from their perch on her shoulders, Sess pushed her in the direction of the bathroom. She glanced back at him, unsure. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it." To accentuate upon his meaning, he pinch her lightly on the ass, making her squeal and glare at him coyly over her shoulder. Rubbing her butt like it hurt she walked from the room.

'Sex and breakfast, I could get use to this.'

AN: Hello Minna! Satari here and thanks to Mr. James Lucient, you are able to read this chapter. But I wont be so nice next time. Now the next chapter in going to cost you, 6 reviews or I stop this story all together. I know I'm being mean, but you guys are slacking off over there! In other news, it's raining up here in Wisconsin today, so I'm in a foul mood. Oh and inuyasha's on tonight! Does happy dance Yes I suffer from terrifying mood swings. My friends think I'm sane however, so I just let them dream. Yes I'm a geek, I know. Well, I have nothing more to say except IF YOU DON'T REVIEW, NO STORY FOR YOU! JaNe -

Satari90


	3. Damn All Phones to a Life of Pain

**Chapter 3: Damn all Phones to a Life of Pain and Torture!**

A shower was just what the doctor ordered. The steaming water danced in rivulets down her stiff body, soothing away all sign of tension to leave Rin in a state equivalent to that of a languid puddle. Clear headed and refreshed, she made her way, slowly, down the narrow hall, led by the smell of food and her stomach, to the kitchen. Her jaw dropped upon entry.

There he sat, proud as a cat after a meal of mouse. She even swore she say his tail waving back and forth. The whole room was cleaned of any mess that could've been made while cooking. Dishes were washed and drying or had been put away and an array of food was set out on the table. 'All of that was in my fridge? Wow!' Rin guessed that he had already eaten, as he didn't have a plate in front of him. 'How did he make all that and eat within 15 minutes plus clean. I can't even make eggs in under that time without burning them.' Then it hit her. 'Duh, Demon!' She fought the urge to slap her forehead by countering with, "Maybe I should let you cook more often."

Sesshoumaru smiled at her, proud as a cat after a meal of mouse. His golden eyes glowed as she walked into the small room looking fresh and relaxed, then narrowing in appreciation of what she wore, a combination of his shirt and a pair of short shorts probably left over from some 80's revival party. She clashed horribly but smelled wonderful. He loved the scent of himself on her, cloaking her from other males, showing she was his. He savored it on his tongue like a rare wine, mellow and sweet like her. Sharp and defined like him. Perfect.

Rin wanted to stand there and watch him all day. How on earth had she become so lucky? She certainly didn't consider herself by any means a find when it can to guys. Messy and unorganized, her day usually started with wearing something other then what she had chosen the night before and ended with cursing herself for not wearing what she chose in the first place. It wasn't making a decision that was the problem; it was all the little things that came along for the ride that irked her. Sesshoumaru, however, was an easy choice. He wanted her, faults and all. She had known him for over two years now, by silhouette of course, and now here she stood wondering what god she had pleased so much. Whichever one it was certainly had cracked the mold after creating this work of art. 'I should try to model him sometime.'

A gurgle from her stomach broke the gaze the lovers had been sharing, making Rin laugh and Sess raise an eyebrow. Rin smiled sweetly at him and said in a secretive whisper, laced with giggles, "I think it's hungry and looking for food."

Sesshoumaru stood up and walked over, hooking her left arm in his right. The perfect British waiter, he led Rin to her sturdy wooden seat and, with a flourish, pulled it out for her saying, "Well, madam, has come to the right place." Rin looked at him as if he had grown another head, but sat down just the same. He sweat dropped at her look and sat down in the chair next to her, watching intently to see what she would do.

Rin stared down at the pile of pancakes before her. She could feel his eyes boring into her and, self-consciously, grabbed the bottle of syrup off of its pad. An idea flashed through her head and she giggled aloud, receiving a startled and slightly amused, "Hmm?" from the space near her elbow. Looking up at him coyly, Rin proceeded to draw a big heart in syrup on her top pancake. She could almost see his eyebrows shoot up and his eyes grow wide in confusion and mirth, though he said nothing. After finish her first delicious treat, Rin then ate the other two with a picture of a smiley face and a bad attempt at what ended up being a runny SESS heart RIN. She liked her lips and sat back, content with a full belly and a full heart to match.

He smiled at her, a small one, but it still counted. Sess once again dropped back into the British waitering voice he had used earlier. "Is Madam pleased?"

"Madam is." She sounded far away, her eyes half closed as she reclined elegantly back in her chair.

Clearing her plate away with bravado worthy of a king, he quickly washed and set to dry the porcelain and was back, sitting on the table next to her in record time. His speed left her spinning and he used her dazed state to switch positions with her. Rin was disoriented, now on the table instead of the chair with him gazing up at her with a devilish gleam in his eye. He always had a devilish gleam in his eye, but this was more devilishly devilish than most. She stared back, questioningly. A ghost of a smile played on his firm lips and he lifted her up into his lap, resting her squarely over the part of him that ached for her most. Realizing now what he intended, Rin moaned and rubbed up against his chest, arousal forming in a pool of heat in her full but empty stomach. He growled at the contact between them and grabbed her hips with his big hands, holding her firmly to the bulge straining against his pants. Rin leaded back to look at him again.

Bair chested and in only in sweat pants, Sesshoumaru looked like a god, a very hard god. A God who wanted her, NOW! A load growl left his throat as he longed at her, knocking her back onto the table, attacking her lips with a force enough to make her moan. His tongue plunged and retreated in blatant mimicry of the joining they both craved, as one clawed hand restrained hers from moving and the other roamed gleefully over her body, touching, teasing, claiming. His lips ignited a fire that shot from her mouth all the way down to her toes, making them curl with pleasure. It was wonderful. His weight on her, the feel of him, all of it felt right. He stopped kissing her mouth, much to her disappointment, which quickly abated when he began to make a path of open mouth kisses over her check, stopping to nibble at her ear lobe, and down to her neck, where he began to lick at the pounding pulse nestled there. Rin wiggle under him, wanting more skin, more touch, more freedom to run her fingers through that long silky hair of his. But he granted her none of these. She whimpered and writhed, but still he held her down, taking his time to taste every inch of skin available to him. Savoring her sweet but salty favor.

The phone rang.

Rin's breath was ragged, but she managed a weak, "Sess…phone." He made known his disapproval with a growl, but slowly he released her with a thorough kiss before he disappeared down the hallway, headed for the bathroom. Shocked and discombobulated, Rin lay back on the table before the phone rang again. Getting up, she walked the short distance to the receiver, determined to make it quick before Sess had to go. She was seriously going to kill whoever had the nerve to call and ruin the moment.

"Hello." Her voice came out husky and made her cheeks tint pink.

"Hey Rin, guess who!"

AN: Guess who indeed. Hello, hello. Satari here. For those of you who don't know me, let's keep it that way. For those of you that do; you poor, poor souls. This is the third installment of my Morning Lover story. I would like to take this time to honor two devout followers of mine, who have read both this and Shadow Lover from the first day I posted them, James Lucient and Arron12341. I love you both, though James…you don't need to yell, I can read just fine. LOL.

Anyhoo, it rained again today. Sorry DreamToxin, I tried but I'm not a miracle worker. -

My life is a mess. I've been a volunteer editor for a newsletter my mom's been trying to put together and I only have one thing to say…HELP! My computer skills do not border on master here, they border on novice, thus my lateness to you all. Also, if you need an excuse to wheedle your way out of any situation, call me!

Please review, if you do, I'll love you forever. If you don't…BURN IN HELL!

Thank you! -

Satari90


	4. Let the Race Begin!

AN: Hello everyone! Satari here. (Well duh!) I feel happy!

Disclaimer: Please do not sue authoress, as she is broke.

Jason: Maggie's broke! We gotta' fix her!

Satari: I'm not broke you idiot! And to further my point, you're in the wrong story!

Jason: I am? scratches head

Satari: Yes you are. points to door labeled "Chasing Mushi that was your entrance door.

Jason: Oh, well bye! walks out of room

Satari: I need new friends. Though, he really isn't my friend. ponders Anyway, if that offended you in any way, shape or form, read chapter 4 of Chasing Mushi and you'll see why I called him and idiot.

**Chapter 4: Let the Race Begin!**

The phone rang.

Rin's breath was ragged, but she managed a weak, "Sess…phone." He made known his disapproval with a growl, but slowly he released her with a thorough kiss before he disappeared down the hallway, headed for the bathroom. Shocked and discombobulated, Rin lay back on the table before the phone rang again. Getting up, she walked the short distance to the receiver, determined to make it quick before Sess had to go. She was seriously going to kill whoever had the nerve to call and ruin the moment.

"Hello." Her voice came out husky and made her cheeks tint pink.

"Hey Rin, guess who!" A sweetly cheerful voice greeted her with such sincere denseness; it made Rin want to yell at the person for no reason other than she had ruined her moment. That was until she realize who she was talking to. Realization struck her so hard; she almost dropped the phone in shock. She had been makingout with Sesshoumaru only a few seconds before. It was so embarrassing!

Whispering softly and preying her suspicions were merely flukes, she said the name of her supposed caller. "Maggie?"

"The one, the only!" Oh god. That did it. Falling back in a dazed stupor, Rin landed on one of the straight-backed chairs in her kitchen, shocked. Her foster sister was talking to her, on the phone, approximately 15 seconds after she had had a heated session with a male who had been claiming through her window for the past two years and she was supposed to act like everything was okay! Everything was not okay! Maggie didn't even know about Sesshoumaru, much less that he was a demon. And her little sister being an actress and having an astounding knack for reading people's emotions just by listening to then, didn't help much either. She was dead meat.

"Rin…are you alright, you're not talking as much as you usually do." Damn, She sounded suspicious…have to stall.

"Oh, really? I was only waiting for you to tell me about how things are in the states." She mentally patted herself on the back for that one. Maggie could probably talk for hours on that. The sound of water running reached Rin's ears as the shower was turned on. She hoped her sister couldn't hear it.

It felt like she had sat there for hours as Maggie drowned on and on about how College was going and all the things she had seen. Sometime in her distracted stupor, Sesshoumaru had come back into the room wearing nothing but a towel, his hair wet and shinny. He sat down across from her and watched as she listened to the annoying person who had ruined his fun.

"Oh, look a the time, I'm going to be late for class. Well Rin, it was nice talking to you and tell your boyfriend who just came in I said hi! Bye!" She hung up.

Rin stared at the phone in disbelief. She had known. How could she have known? And must surprisingly of all, she hadn't railed her for having a boyfriend and not telling her in the first place. A husky chuckle drifted to her from across the table and she looked up to see golden orbs half lidded with amusement.

She looked so confused, it was absolutely adorable. Sesshoumaru knew he would carry the image of his Rin staring at the phone as if it had grown a head and told her not to squeeze so hard, till the end of his days. Now she watched him with mock distain as she rose to gracefully deposited the phone back in it's terminal. Turning around, she leveled him with a glare that in any other situation, would have him wondering if this was the best time to be laughing. Marching up to him, shoulder squared, she looked his straight in the eye, stuck out her tongue and sauntered out of the room like she were the Queen herself.

Now it was his turn to be the disbeliever. That had been one of the most childish and yet erotic things he had ever seen in his life. Her raw defiance and the courageous look in her eye as she stuck her tongue out at HIM, of all people, had turned him on so much, he now found sitting a very uncomfortable thing indeed. What she did next didn't help at all.

Rin popped her head back through the door and cocked her head to one side. "Aren't you coming?" 'I would like to be.' He thought back. She winked at him and disappeared once more. The sound of running feet could be heard and a door slammed. That was all that was needed to brake the calm. Sesshoumaru bolted from the apartment like a bat out of hell. So she wanted a chase did she? He'd give her a chase all right!

AN: Hello minna! Another chapter has been completed! Dances the Happy Dance Also, I would love to here what you think before the harsh realities of the school year creep up upon poor little unsuspecting me. Shivers IE: School Play, Musical, Chorus, Time-consuming-events-that-have-no-rhyme-or-reason-other-than-to-waist-time, stuff. Oh, and don't forget about those tests that end up haunting you throughout your whole College career.

As you can see, I LOVE school.

Well, on the home front, nothing much happened today. Other than the battle for territory that is instinctual between parents and children IE: They invade my writing space, thus I move to wherever I can write without them reading and commenting before I have completed said work. Also we got to dog sit! Yay! Labs rule.

Thank Yous

DA: Thank you for your criticism, and I would if I had enough review to make it worth my time. Also, I do not mean to "Threaten" my reviewers in actuality, more of a teasing way as I'm sure they know that I love writing this as much as they love reading. Nice thought though, maybe I should try being serious sometime just to get them pissed off like you seemed to be…nah. It would be a waist of time…, which I'm running out of! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Lucient: Why thank you, I couldn't resist putting that in. It just sorta' came to me out of nowhere. Please keep on reading, I love to hear what you think! -

Animegirl007: I don't think you want to make good on that threat now since you would have to kill the authoress. No authoress, no story. I am so evil aren't I! hehehehehe!

SessRin: Aww, that's soo sweet! I love you too!

AN: Well that's all the time I've got. One more quick thing before I leave you. Check out "Beautiful Promise" by Lucient on MediaMiner,org, you won't be disappointed!

R&R

Satari90 -


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hey everyone, it's Satari and I'm listening to "The Cat Scratch Fever"! This chapter is dedicated to Lucient down in Louisiana. Stay safe man.

Chapter 5: Caught; The Word Has A Double Meaning

Gasping for breath, Rin ran around the corner and dove into the hedge parallel to it. Back pressed tightly to the brick wall behind her, she waited for her heart to stop pounding. The coarse leaves of the shrubs scratched her bare legs and she cursed herself for not wearing pants. 'Then again,' the little perverted side of her mind chimed in. 'Pants are always so hard to get of, too long.' It almost made her giggle with excitement.

Footsteps in the tall grass in front of her stopped her line of thought. She held her breath, praying the sound of her heart wasn't as loud as it sounded to her. He seemed to be sniffing the air. It was rather cute actually. She stifled a laugh, pressing the palm of her hand tightly over her smiling mouth.

The feet moved on. Rin breathed a sigh of relief. He hadn't found her. Shifting her legs so they were tucked under her, she slowly lifted herself up so her eyes were level with the top of the hedge. Two golden cat eyes stared back at her. His hands shot out and grabbed her shoulders in a tight grasp, lifting her swiftly over the hedge and into his arms as she shrieked with mock terror. Sesshoumaru smirked at her before doing the unthinkable. He through her over his shoulder.

AN: Guys, unless you are a weight lifter, do not attempt the previous stunt. Though we may look light, we women are not. It has something to do with body fat to muscle mass or something like that. Hey, if you know, write it in your review! (That's the one you are going to write after you finish reading by the way).

"Thought you could hide from me did you?" His tone was almost playful; its huskiness was very arousing. Rin was getting very uncomfortable. The heat from his hand on her backside was burning, sending waves of sizzling pleasure shooting up her spine. With long strides he walked around the building with a more than complaint Rin propped up on his back by her elbows looking for all the world like a chastised child.

"Sesshy," Rin sounded a little disappointed. "Why did you have to find me so soon? You ruined my fun." She blew a strand of silver hair that had blown into her face with the sudden autumn wind out of her eyes. Sesshoumaru merely chuckled and slapped her bottom why stating demurely, "You wouldn't have liked it very much if I hadn't found you. And besides, a good mate never leaves his lady wanting." That earned him a punch in the head and prissy huff for his troubles. "Yeah, but you don't have to carry me." She shifted around on his muscled shoulder.

Sess almost groaned as her sweet little ass rubbed against his cheek. She wasn't helping his current…condition. With purposeful strides he ascended the stairs to her one bedroom apartment, praying that she would stop that damn squirming. She didn't. The tightness in his pants was intensifying and the soft brush of her hands on his bare back was not helping in the least. Stifling the groan of need that was rising in his throat, he sped up his clime. Why did her bed need to be on the seventh floor? Why couldn't it be on the second, or better yet, why not the first? Warmth seeped through the tanned leather on his behind. The minx was fondling him. What was this some game now? I can touch you but you can't touch me?

She couldn't resist teasing him. Her puppy always teased her, bringing her to the point of madness, why couldn't she do it to him. Had she known the answer to that, she would've found some duck tape and sealed her mouth shut, and maybe her thighs for good measure.

Shrieking with surprise at how fast she suddenly found herself going, Rin grabbed onto the nearest thing at hand, Sesshomaru. Bad choice. He jerked to a stop, slamming her against the door of what she latter realized was her apartment. Bedazzled and a little stunned, she had no time to react to the onslaught aimed for her mouth. His lips slanted hard over hers, bruising in there intensity. Pressing over hers again and again, claiming for himself the territory he had won years ago.

He groaned with satisfaction at the sweet taste of her, pressing her into the door, his lips moving hungrily over hers. The animal within had been let loose. How could this woman effect him this way? The fell of her soft young body against his hard one, the way she made everything around her glow, the scent of her, all radiated warmth and hope and light. No one he had ever met had done that, demon and human alike. And she was his. All of that light was his, and he never intended to let it go. Sesshomaru ran his hands freely over her, taking in the softness of her shoulders, the way her breasts crushed against his chest, imprinting to memory the way she mewled with pleasure when he slipped his fingers between the apex of her thighs and began to rub there, and the way she bit him in the lip when he stopped.

Rin was gone. There was nothing but him. The feel of his ruff hands on her skin made her want to scream with frustration. He always teased her. One hand made it's way back to her lime shorts, giving the hem a tug in the right direction. She whimpered in disappointment when his lips finally left hers. That had been the longest they had ever kissed, and she was dizzy and panting from lack of breathing for so long. Did demons have gills or something? He certainly didn't look fazed, him or his twin.

Heat burned her shoulder as Sess nuzzled the mark he had made the night before. It had healed somewhat, no more then a scar now. But the pleasure in gave her was too much. It stretched throughout her being, coiling in her tummy, circling her spine, making her shutter in need, and Sesshomaru was no better off.

All playfulness had left him and was replaced with the undeniable need to have his mate again. Growling, he ripped her shorts, not even bothering to remove to billowing t-shirt. Black panties barred his way, but he paid them no heed, slicing them as well, letting them fall with a whoosh to the floor, all the while nipping and sucking at her neck. Determined to leave another mark there to replace the other one.

Rin was to frazzled to speak and could only moan in response as he roughly molded one hand to her right breast and used the other to wrap her shaking legs around him. She trembled at the hardness of him, trapped within the soft leather. Pulsing heat radiated from him as he rubbed his hardness against her mons. Liquid pooled between her legs, dripping from her, smearing his pants as he crushed her more firmly against the wood, holding her arms above her head as his lips found hers once more.

Breaking from her once more, Rin watched red eyes study her features. She was gorgeous. Creamy cheeks were flushed red from pleasure, lips plump and swollen from his kisses. Her breathing was erratic from the things he did to her. The image of Rin basking in the bliss of foreplay would stay with Sesshoumaru for eternity.

He pressed his forehead against hers, watching as her eyes changed from glazed brown to rich amber, deep with tan hews of copper, smiling at him from beneath long blank eyelashes. "Rin." He sounded horse. She looked at him with emotions he had never seen before on anyone but her. Confusion, laughter, love…all mixed into one. He released her hands, letting his own slide down her to rest on her hips, pressing her more firmly to him. She leaned foreword, brushing her lips lightly against his, running them along the curve of his set jaw, licking the tip of his pointed ear and whispering, "Now."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened, bleeding fully to a red. With one swift move he had the door swinging open, Rin molded inseparable to his body as he ran to their room. Not even bothering to close the door behind him, Sess fell on top of her, kissing her deeply as they both tried to rid him of his pants. Rin had jammed the zipper. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and ripped the leather as well, tossing it aside and entering her with one abrupt stroke, groaning as her tight heat melted around his throbbing member. It was heaven.

Rin whimpered under him, so close it hurt. Their avid foreplay outside accompanied by his hard length inside of her only made it worse. He thrust into her again and again, so hard that Rin almost wondered if her attempt at a shower that morning had been in vain. She would defiantly be feeling this for awhile, and oh what sweet torture it would be. She moaned as he pounded against her, screamed as he rubbed her, whimpered as she came again and again and still he moved within her, a hot brand claming her soul as he clamed her body.

Sess stiffened above her, howling in triumph, and she felt his warmth seep deep within her as she clamped down on him in ecstasy.

Rin didn't know how long they lay there together, panting in the aftermath. Tangle with one another on sweat soaked sheets and rumpled black leather. His silver hair mixed with her black, creating a cover of gray, which held them together. His strong arms were still wrapped around her waist, and her fingers traced lazy patterns over the rippling muscle of his back.

She could've stayed like that forever…

A throat cleared from the doorway.

"Umm, did I fail to mention that I was about five blocks away?"

AN: Funny little twist no? Sorry this chappie took so long. My mind was on overload for a few days, so this one took longer to write. Anyway, school has started. You know what that means. Chapters are going to be coming latter then normal. I'm in advanced placement classes this year. I'm sure you can guess what that means too. More homework! sighs Damn my overachieving. Well, I would like lost of reviews please. My mind can't work on its own anymore. Please, please review! I need all the help I can get! starts to cry And I don't just mean mentally! snaps out of it Homecoming is October 1st. smiles I'm going! dances around the room

Please review

Satari90


	6. Chapter 6

An: Well, I back, and out of breath I might add. I've been on overload for weeks now. Sorry about the long wait. I'll try to make it up to you with this fluffy long chappie!

Disclaimer: Me no have time to own, kapish!

**Chapter 6: A sister is the one person who forgets NOTHING!**

Red shimmers glistened of dark brown hair as light from the small kitchen window played in the leaves of a tall oak tree outside. Bacon sizzled and sputtered in the small frying pan being moved masterfully over the gas stove. Pale hands handled the silver fork with precise ease as every now and then the girl flipped or move the bacon around, playing with it idly as her thoughts roamed.

Coming back to Japan was like a dream. Everything was different, and yet, it was all strangely the same. It was home, though she had never seen half the stuff that had been built over the two years she had been gone.

Maggie looked young for her age. In fact, if she didn't have a drivers license to prove it, she was almost certain a police car would've pulled her over on the way to her sister's apartment. Pale faced with slightly rose colored cheeks and hair that would tumble in a wild mass of curls if she didn't keep it restrained in a bun all the time.

To say she had been surprised when she came in was an understatement. Mortified was more like it. Sighing, she gave the bacon another flip. Though Rin was the older of the two, Maggie was always taking up the cross of "mother figure".

A bird flitted about outside the window, catching her attention and her gaze. Pale silver stared into pitch black, as the raven seemed to nod at her. Maggie was so entranced by the bird that bacon grease spattered on her hand, causing the fork to drop with a metallic clink to the floor.

"Damn!" Clutching her hand to her sweatshirt clad chest, she turned the water faucet on and dowsed to burned appendage in cool water. No the best for a burn, but butter was out of the question.

"So, is that what they've been teaching you in college."

Maggie grinned wryly, still turned away from Rin. "Yah, a hole shit load of stuff."

To hear Maggie attempt at a southern accent was enough for Rin to almost forget she hadn't seen her in almost two years. After leaving a rather embarrassed Sesshy in bed, who surprisingly had blush when she laughed at him for being "too loud". Once again she had found herself scrabbling to find clothing. What she had been wearing before was no doubt stroon about the neighborhood by now. Sess had just lain on the bed, arm slung over his forehead, panting, or laughing, she couldn't tell which.

Flash Back

Rin leaned over him, now fully clothed, with a slight frown playing on her lips as she eased the arm from it's position on his face to get a clear view of him. "What is it?" Dazed golden eyes looked up at her, questioning. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, why are you just lying here?"

He chuckled. Even though Rin liked to hear him laugh, it was so uncharacteristic and unexpected that it still scared her. A strong arm snaked its way around her waist, pulling her into a warm embrace, her pale cheek cradled in the warm sanctuary of his chest. Sesshomaru kissed her forehead softly taking in her scent on a sigh. Groaning a little, he shifted them so he was sitting with her in his lap. "Why would you think something was wrong?"

"I don't know." Came the muffled response from his chest.

Smirking a little, Sess tilted her head up so his amber depths could search hers for the moment. Seeming to find no fault with her, he had kissed her gently on the lips and held her closer to him, nearly squishing her in the process. "I think you should go talk with your sister now love." His voice came out raspy and deep, making Rin almost fail to remember the validity of what he had been saying.

END FLASKBACK

So her she was, holding a mug of hot coffee in both hands while taking in the startling presence of her sister who, despite her tired eyes and too pale skin, still had the presence of mind to joke about her home country.

In fact, Maggie didn't look well at all. She obviously hadn't been to sleep for a while and she had most defiantly lost an alarming amount of weight.

"Are you alright?"

"Nothing the Tokyo Burn Unit can't handle." Maggie's dark humor was almost contagious. Since they had been kids, she had always been the stronger of the two, standing up to bullies and things like that. In a way, Rin realized, Maggie was always a constant. She never really changed at all. Though she may be a bit more tired then usual.

"So…" Her voice rang clear over the running water. "Whose the guy?"

"Umm, a friend." Rin knew she was blushing. Maggie had a way of being to straight foreword.

"Oh a friend is it," Her voice was pausing with suppressed laughter. "Where did you find him and is there more where he came from?" She shut of the faucet and turned to face her, grinning wisely with one eyebrow raised. That did it. Rin burst out into gales of laughter, almost dropping her coffee in the process. Normally this would seem obscene, but then again, Maggie was obscene and extremely funny when she wanted to be. Pulling one of the wooden chairs from the table and covering the still sizzling bacon, Maggie sat down at the table to watch Rin as she recovered. "Okay, now seriously, who is he Rin?"

"His name is Sesshoumaru," Her voice was shaky as she sat down as well, cradling the coffee close to her mouth and taking a reassuring sip. Those gray eyes had a way of making Rin feel very uncomfortable. Mag had always seen through any lie she had ever told. But what was she to do, just come out and say "well sister dear I've known him for eighteen years now on and off and I never told you because you would've screamed at me for giving myself away like some cheep whore at the time. And don't you look shocked at me deary, because if you remember you were going through your 'I hate all men phase.'"

"Interesting name. Haven't heard that one before."

"Yah I know." The coffees warmed seeped through her, relaxing the tense muscles of her back, building her courage against the storm.

"Well, know I have a name to put to the face. You know, I always wondered who he was." The coffee mug dropped to the floor and Rin let out a surprised "epp" as her brown eyes snapped to the smiling face of her sister.

"You knew?"

"Of course I knew." The dubious façade replied.

"All that time?"

"Every minute. He made you happy Rin. And besides, I think everyone knew something was going on when you asked to have your window welded shut one day and the next you wanted extra cookies to eat at night." That made her blush.

"But your phase…"

"An act. You had one, so I thought, why not give it a try, it would only be normal."

Maggie was picking up the broken shards of porcelain, clicking each piece together as she went and then unceremoniously throwing them in the waist basket. "Thank kami I convinced you not to have a carpeted kitchen."

Rin smiled. Some things never changed.

Sesshoumaru sat on his mate's bed as he listened to her lilting voice. She and her sister had been talking for sometime know, it was almost noon. Rin sounded happy enough, giggling in that maddening way of hers that ever left him wanting. And yet, some how, the happiness that was his mate's had become his own. The little problem in his lap however would not allow that happiness as compensation for the state she had left him in. Sighing with resignment, he laid back down and fell into a deep sleep, lulled away by the tune of her sweet voice and his needful heart.

It was getting late, and Rin had begun to wonder when Sess would come out. They had talked for hours, pausing briefly to eat or take care of "personal" matters. Maggie had signed on as an intern at Tokyo U for the school year in the English History and Language department. Teaching had always been a pass time for her, little things like tutoring failing students in high school, volunteering at the preschool, that sort of thing. It was her niche. And now she was using it. No wonder she was tired. Jet lag on top of curriculum study could not be fun at all.

"Well, I think I've worn out my welcome for today." She stood up, smiling a warm smile and pulling her black leather purse from its hiding spot behind the door.

"It was good to see you again. Where are you staying?" Rin followed her to the door, giving her one last hug.

"At Josh's. He's that boy from High School who alw..."

"Who always pulled your hair and called you fat. I remember." Boy did she remember. He had been the reason she had thought Maggie went on that rant about men in the first place. Devilishly cute as he was, it was no surprise that Maggie hated him for it the "shameless womanizer" as she most often called him. So, her little sister was staying with him eh? Pay backs a bitch.

"So, what changed your opinion of him?"

It was Maggie's turn to blush. "Umm, I grew older?" Turning swiftly on her heel, she made a mad dash for the door, face as red as a balloon, leaving a breathless Rin laughing in her wake.

He was so adorably male. Rin watched a childlike Sesshomaru as he slept, clawed hand clutching the cotton sheets in dreamy bliss, his breathing soft. She couldn't resist. She had to get a picture of this! A quietly as she could, Rin scurried over to her desk drawers, searching for a camera. That very same clawed hand, the one that had been peacefully holding onto her bed clothes moment before, wrapped its way around her hurried fingers as his other arm turned her towards his hard body.

"I will never understand you woman."

Cringing slightly, Rin dropped the camera on the desk behind her as he closed the drawer once more. Almost immediately after it had clicked shut he grabbed her up in a rid cracking hug that left her lungs bereft of air. Sess, breathing in her scent greedily as he nuzzled the hair from the side of her neck away to reveal the crescent moon of his mark upon her flesh. Fierce male pride swelled within him to see its blue stain on her pale skin.

"I hope you and your sister enjoyed your time together today." His voice was horse and muffle by her hair, though the heat of his breathe on her made Rin shiver slightly.

"Yes," She managed to choke out. He had started a series of nips and sucks on her neck that were very…distracting. "She's…mmm…staying here for a while. Interning."

His mate's scent spiked sharply at his ministrations, earning a knowing smile from Sesshoumaru's lips. She wanted him. But it was late. That sour thought alone was enough to dampen any mans libido immensely.

A sharp giggle of surprised delight fell from her lips as Rin, who was always used to having both feet firmly planted on the ground, suddenly found herself tucked away in the loving, strong embrace of her mate. Sesshomaru carefully laid her down on the bed, pausing to lay down beside her, before tucking them both up to the chin with soft cotton and down comforter. Rin smiled at him, giggling softly at his persistant care of her and snuggled into his open embrace with a contented sigh. This was the life she had always wanted, and the type man she had always wanted it with.

An: Hello, hello. It's me, Satari, who else? Sorry about the wait. I love all of you who stuck with this fic ten times move then you could ever know! Heck, I haven't even had time to talk with my boyfriend, much less up date. School, I am thoroughly convinced, is the root of all evil. (This coming from a girl who normally loves school to death)

**Now it's time for my new "Shout out of the Week"**

(A collection of my fav. Fanfics)

"Beautiful Promise" by Lucient

And

"A boy girl thing" by rosesareblue

**The thank yous!**

Kagome2004- Thanks, I needed that.

Animegirl007- You're still reading. My but you're a trooper. I don't know where I get my ideas, they just sort'a come to me. Thanks for the compliment though! -

Lucient- Yes, it could get very hot. Just not in THAT way. - Props for chapter 20! Sure win blockbuster!

IT- Yes, they are inspired aren't they. Now if only I knew why! T-T. Thanks for the review friend.

Aaron1234- Poor little Aaron. Sorry, but Josh comes first. BAH! Wonderful vocab.

And so the madness ends, until next time anyways. As always, I'm Satari, and I love you all.

"Why is it that people can say shit about other people and yet can't take it them selves?"

Brittany (A close friend of mine. Very true, love, very true. Happy trails and props for trying to dump that basterd Ryan. He doesn't deserve you. That's being said on behalf of Matt. Good luck lover boy! -

Satari90 -


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Awww, do I have tah? Alright, I don't own Inuyasha. There, are you happy now?

Lawyers/ assorted businessmen: nod

Chapter 7: Old Acquaintances, Old Heart Aches

The apartment complex was not what she had expected it to be. Maggie stepped from her purple Saturn, mindful of a murky puddle laying an inch away from one leather clad heel.

The building in front of her was made out of brick, but what struck her odd was that it seemed each apartment was like a separate little house, with a yard and everything! A woman was out tending her garden, pulling weeds with a sure hand and tossing them into the bright red bucket next to her. An older man sat in a rocking chair on the deck above her, humming softly as he knitted to pass the time. It all seemed so peaceful.

"Damn it Kagome! Where did you go!"

'So much for peaceful.' Maggie thought wryly. The woman lifted her head in time to see a silver haired man run around the deck, nearly knocking the man out of his chair. He cursed again before running back inside.

"Crazy kid." The old man grumbled, consciously trying to find his lost seating with one outstretched hand. The woman at his feet moved almost immediately to his side, helping him up, brushing him off as he grumbled and griped, smiling as if she had done it a thousand times, and then went back to gardening. All this took place in such an ordinary fashion that Maggie wondered if she was in the wrong place. That is, until a warm hand rested on her shoulder.

"Hey squirt. Long time no see." The voice was deep. Maggie was about to ask who was speaking when suddenly…he pulled her hair, lightly.

Rin woke once again in the loving embrace of her mate. Her senses reeled with heady delight at the thought. Two nights in a row and counting. Wanting to saver her new found victory, she snuggled closer to his chest, not wanting to open her eyes just yet. Deep reverberating sounds pulsed around her making her sigh happily. He was awake; she had known that from the start. Her fluffy hardly ever slept. But the fact that he hadn't woken her made it all the more sweet when he pulled her tighter against his side, purring softly into her ear. Heaven.

Sesshomaru loved her games. His mate was playful, as she should be. No mate of his would be anything but. Smiling slightly at the soft sigh of pleasure she gave him, he lowered his head and drew her close, whispering just how much he loved her into the soft mass that was her tangled black hair. Her supple body rested limply over his, melding in warm languidness against him as her breathing deepened. 'Rin…'

His voice rang through her head. 'What?' She answered unsure of what she was doing. 'You're fine. That was good for your first try.' The tenderness laced in that thought alone was enough to melt her into a puddle of warm goo. Wrapping her arms loosely around his torso, Rin pulled herself up his body, eyes closed, enjoying the friction of their bodies moving against one another.

Sess full out grinned. Rin lay on top of him, eyes closed, full pink lips deliciously parted in open invitation. It was too good to pass up. He quickly flipped her onto her back, leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to hers, growling hungrily at her sweet taste. His lips slanted over hers again and again, deepening an already heated kiss, teasing, nipping, soothing, bruising until Rin was sighing in ecstasy at the slightest touch. That kiss alone could have qualified as a sex act. Groaning, Sesshoumaru relinquished her lips, allowing her much needed breath, and nibbled his way across her cheek, licking her ear and neck, bring forth more sighs from her. "You missed me last night huh?"

He groaned again, moving up from his spot to look into her cloudy eyes before kissing her firmly, plunging his silky tongue into her honeyed mouth. 'I'll take that as a yes.' His only response was to keep her in the bed for another hour. And oh what an hour that was!

The neighbors weren't that bad, she concluded over coffee the next morning. A little noisy maybe, but nothing she couldn't handle. Brown curls brushed lazily across her forehead with the slight breeze of midmorning. Maggie had been up all night alternately unpacking the many cardboard boxes Josh had so kindly carried in on pain of death for her and talking with said slave. Not that she was cruel to him, quite the opposite really, but her mind always had a way of making him into a pet. That she called him puppy to get on his nerves only testified to that point. Once an enemy, always an enemy. But, oh, how he had changed. A little taller than she remembered, Josh was well muscled, a regular heartthrob by any standards, he always had been. He had grown out his dark black hair, tying it back now with elastic. He lived alone. Nope, nothing much had really changed at all. He was still a jerk, but a nice jerk.

She took another sip of her coffee; the warmth of it filled her comfortably as the aroma pulled her even more into the world of the awakened. Three hours from now she would be in a stuffy college classroom with yet another boring professor lording over her, only this time she'd have a bunch of kids her own age to keep track of. Oh, goody. Let the joy never end!

He watched her from the doorway as she sat on his porch, drinking his coffee and sitting in his chair, wrapped up in a comfy looking dark pink robe and bare foot. Maggie hadn't changed much, though she was certainly more attractive than the snot nosed brat he remembered. She was more filled out, curvy in all the right places, and yet so much of her had always been there and he had simply failed to notice it. Her hair though, now that was a constant. He had always pulled it when they were younger, mostly just to annoy her. But as he grew older, he found he wanted to touch it more often, not pull it. The soft strands entranced him so much that sometimes he had found himself reaching out behind her in the hall to stroke it, but in the end he would snap out of it and give the object of obsession a hard tug before running away as fast as he could. Yesterday, when she had been standing on his yard faced away from him, that old longing had come back. But this time it was different. He wanted to hold her, to take her in his arms and never let her leave again. To stroke that long mane of soft brown and smell the intoxicating fragrance of her shampoo. But again his brain had brought him back in the nick of time and he gave her hair a gentle tug, as if commemorating his cowardess all those years ago. Seeing her now only brought back that feeling, and as if to keep from falling prey to old habits, he had stayed up the whole night. Problem was, he had spent all that time talking to and watching her! He couldn't escape.

"You can sit down ya know. It is your home after all."

Maggie's voice brought him back from his musing in time to dodge the confused glare she sent him by pulling up a wicker chair next to her. She curled into her chair, long legs tucked under her as she cradled her Mickey Mouse coffee mug as if it were the most precious thing in the world.

'If only…STOP IT!'

Josh shook his head slightly. Only one day, and he was already gone. This was going to be a long year.

"So…" She said on an airy sigh, brushing a wayward strand of chocolate from her face as the wind picked up slightly. "What are your plans for the day?"

'If I had it my way, we wouldn't have any plans except for…down boy, DOWN!' He winced. "Nothing really, I'll probably just sit around and sit." 'Oh yah, real smooth Romeo. 'Sit around and sit?' where'd you learn your vocab, Einstein?' Berating himself wasn't going to help improve the strange look she sent him after that perfect statement. 'Captain, we are going down, I repeat we are going down, over'. Josh desperately searched for something to follow up with, but Maggie had already gotten up, muttering something about needing to change for work. Oh yah, this was going to be one long year.

Sweaty limbs entwined in a sensual languor as Rin came back down from the high she had just gotten on. Sess smiled down at her, light from their window glinting off his teeth and making his long, tangled hair glow in the aftermath. Pouting a little, Rin sat up slowly, feeling for the entire world like a puddle of mush. Her muscles felt liquidy and her joints were more relaxed than ever before. And there he was, smiling knowingly at her as she tried to grab hold of his shoulder to keep herself from slipping back down into that bed and sleeping for the rest of the day. I was Sunday. Alleluia.

An: Hello, it's me. Who else? Wow, how did seven chapters become two days? The world may never know. Hell, I sure don't. Anyway, thanks and cookies to all who reviewed. I'm to lazy to write out all the thank yous right now, but if you're nice and review again, I'll be sure to thank you personally in the next chapie, kay? Love you all! kisses

Satari90 -


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Ello everyone! Sorry about the delay. Spring break came early this year and well, I went to Hershey PA. lol My sister lives there. She works as an Academic Neurologist at the medical school there, so yeah, I got to hear about how she and her husband are doing. pouts

Ace-kun – What's wrong Maggie?

AN: sniffs I'm the only single one in the family! sobs

Ace-kun- hugs the distraught author No you're not, you have me!

AN: blubber, sob, sniff, cough, blubber, blubber

Ace-kun- looks at readers Well, as you can see, Maggie is going through some…ah…personal problems at the moment. So…um…she doesn't own any of this and…ah…excuse us for a moment please. leads authoress out the door Enjoy!

Chapter 8

Rin slipped down him, panting and thoroughly sated. Sesshomaru silently applauded himself as he took in her disheveled, though mystified appearance. Her lips were damp and bruised from his many kisses, her eyes, half lidded with blissful languor, stared up at him from beneath thick dark eyelashes. Rivulets of sweat ran in patterns down her delicious creamy skin, tempting him with their free reign over his mate's body. Ducking his head, he lapped them up, shivering at the taste of her sweet flesh combined with the salty taste their lovemaking had brought from her. Rin moaned and shuttered as tiny spasms wound throughout her body at his touch; prolonging the blissful float down from her peak a few seconds more. Oh yes, let it never be said that he, Sesshomaru, could not ever please his mate in the bedclothes. Smirking in pure male pride, he brushed a clump of hair from her temple with a clawed finger, gently untangling it as her breathing once more became normal.

"Wow, maybe I should make you wait more often." Her breathed out statement made him laugh inside. Yes, his mate was very pleased indeed. Kissing her gently on the forehead, Sess lifted himself up off her and walked from the room with a swagger, leaving a very content Rin to rest behind him.

She was gorgeous…and very, very late. Josh watched as Maggie, who had been up the whole of the night, now scrabble to get to the college campus on time while trying to find her shoes, socks and eat a piece of marmalade toast all at the same time. Walking from the room he went to the coat closet and pulled out the soft, black leather sandals and white cotton stockings she had placed there the night before. Upon reentering the kitchen he was greeted with a frantic Maggie whose hair was in a tumble and who had marmalade smudged across one pale cheek. She was bending over the sink, hurriedly scrubbing dishes and taking small bites of toast in a purple sweeter and blue jeans.

"I found your shoes…they were…" Before he could even finish she was on him. Grabbing the shoes and sock with one hand and tugging them on with a wet dish dripping from the other.

"Thank you so much!" She nearly choked on a chunk of toast. Normally her frantic state would have him rolling on the floor laughing. Anyone but her that is. He found himself reaching out to her and before he knew it she was sitting on his lap quite startled and both shoes and plate had fallen to the floor with a loud bang.

Large blue eyes stared at him widely, her soft pink lips parted in question, daring him to taste their softness. It was too much. Images of her when they were in school together plagued him. Maggie running from him laughing over a prank she had pulled. Maggie pouting over the paint that had "accidentally" been spilled on her head. Maggie crying after her sister had said something mean to her and would no longer talk to her. The girl on his lap had put him through hell more times than he cared to remember, and he cherished every bruise and smile he had ever seen or received. So he did.

Closing the short gap between them he kissed her. Gently at first, licking softly at her sweet mouth, hearing her gasp in surprise at his sudden movement. She tensed over him, unsure of what to do. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Josh silently mused that he was her first kiss, but dismissed it immediately. A girl like her should be kissed…many times, if only to keep her quiet. He smiled as he pulled away, eager and yet dreading to see her face.

Eyes closed and lips pouty and parted, Maggie was flushed. Had he not had her in his lap, Josh might have jumped up and danced around the room shouting. Slowly she opened her eyes, hazy confusion written in their cloudy depths. Shakily, she pulled in a deep breath, locking eyes with him. Her cheeks bloomed to a full-fledged red. Gently as he could, Josh ran his fingers through her soft hair, holding back a groan as she leaned dreamily into his touch.

"You know squirt…now, you're really late."

A mother of two watched the apartment across the street and smiled when the young girl from the day before ran out of the front door screaming at the disgruntled man behind her. Rei Higurashi was a peaceful women whose goals were simple, wash the cat, keep the kids in line, and keep Grandpa in his rocking chair for more than 2 minutes while she gardened. The boy who rented the home from her was quiet and very kind. Josh was his name, but they called him Jo-chan. He would sometimes stop by after work to play video games with her youngest son, or to help her son in law with his "wife problems". She smiled at the thought of her eldest daughter and that strange man she had brought home with her. Albino he was, most odd. He even had cute fuzzy dog ears on top of his head. Grandpa was convince he was a demon. That made her laugh softly. Strange Inuyasha might be, but he loved her Kagome dearly.

And now it was nice to see that the boy who could almost be a son of her own now had found someone to love as well.

"Rei, what are you doing girl." Grandpa called from inside the shoujo. A small hand tugged at her apron and she looked down at her son Sota, looking up at her with the eyes of his father. "Okaa-san? What is it?"

She smiled at her youngest and took his hand in hers, leading him inside. "Nothing dear, now go in and help your sister with the rice," She leaned down and whispered in his ear, "before she burns it again."

AN: Thank you drock69 for pulling me out of my writer's block. Also I'd like to thank my little puppy, Ace, for being such a sweet guy and teaching me a new card game! Love you babe! Neway, I'm going to be posting every Saturday from now on. It's my goal!

- This way, I can have more time to write chapters and no rushing at the last minute! Also, I'm having problems with right now. is so pissed off grrrrrrr. But I gotta love them anyway. I hope you all have wonderful spring breaks whenever they happen. Lol blows kisses to all her wonderful readers and reviewers R&R please! I love hearing from you all. It makes me feel all warm and fluffy inside hugs herself, smiling Mmmmmm, Yay! You no review, me no write. Lol I love talking like an infant. lol

Thank yous!

HawkAngel XD- Thankies! It's nice to see you back!

Vimpire-dogdemongirl89- Yah, I'm thinking of getting an editor, but I don't think they could put up with me. Lol

Cherrystraw- We ALL LOVE SESSHY! Lol

Chranze- I love fluff..y lol

SugarN'SpiceRin- Thanks for sticking with me hun. Lol

"too lazy to log in"- Get off your $$. Lol this is the second time!

Likitopia- OMG! That's the reaction I was going for!

Angel-Heart- Where would the fun be if they were? Lol I blame fluffy-kun!

Simplyleya- yeah, I would to if I didn't have a Mother. Lol

Inuyaha'sWife- You were gone? lol

JaNe!

Satari90 -

Oh! PS: I finally saw Howl's Moving Castle! Love Miazaki-san.

"Fluffy-kun…I want your bod. Lol" parodied quote to a friend of mine who's going to A-Cen this April in Chicago. If you hear something like that from a group of high school kids doing a skit based on Naruto (who just happen to be all girls, that's them. Satari is sad because Satari can't go. T-T

Lol Toodles


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

She sighed and ran a hand through her rumpled hair, turning a page of the history book before her.

"Now class," Mrs. Zaufu, a stuffy, elderly woman of about 45 looked down on all from the vantage of the narrow spectacles, " I hope you all studied last night, because it's going to pay off now." An audible grown passed through the room, though the old history professor paid it little heed. She began to methodically hand out quizzes, barely paying attention to those receiving them, only looking to see how many students were in a row. This had been the proceeding of the past few weeks since Maggie had begun her internship. Pass out tests, watch the students take said tests, lecture. She was beginning to wonder if Zaufu sensei knew how to teach any other way. Her students certainly didn't seemed to enjoy it, and yet every one of them was passing. 'Guess that's just the cultural difference.' She thought, mulling over the French Revolution. Either way, it wasn't very fun for her, sitting in the same old wooden chair, grading the previous days test or listening to lecture upon endless lecture. She didn't even feel like she was working, much less teaching. And no one ever asked for her help. It was a waste of time, and as much as she hated to admit it, she couldn't wait to go home, get her doctorate and be done with it.

She turned the page to reveal a startling depiction of a nobleman's head being chopped off for a cheering crowd. Shivering she glanced away from the image to look at the students in front of her. All were bent over their work, diligently scribbling in answers with number 2 pencils. Mrs. Zaufu walked the rows, leaning over once in a while to look at a student's answer, then pulling back, expressionless, to continue her surveillance.

Unbidden to her mind came the image of Josh in high school, bent over his paper across from her, pen moving rapidly, brow creased in concentration.

FLASHBACK

She had already finished her physics exam and was letting her mind wander as well as her eyes. He lifted his frizzy head of hair up and looked straight at her. It had been a very dry, snow-less winter and no one could escape the evil static-ness of hair. And hers was unbearably staticy; it's long strands reaching out in all directions, as if trying to touch everything in the room. Rin poked fun at her mercilessly, telling her she looked like Medusa minus the snakes, even when her own hair didn't fare any better. She had schooled her features into a mask of indifference and reached out one long slender finger towards him.

And she shocked him.

Right on his bare arm.

Josh's eyes had widened for a moment, surprised by the electricity that had been exchanged between them, before an evil grin spread over his face. He to reached out his hand…

And pulled her hair.

It was on!

Reaching behind her, Maggie grabbed her pen and dragged the tip over the back of his hand, making him let go of her hair with a silent yelp. Glaring at the blue streak, Josh turned his now determined gaze on her. A little shiver of fear ran through her. Uh oh.

The next thing she knew, black sharpie marker was coming at her, marking her flushed right cheek in an x of ink. Stunned by this turn of the tide, she barely had time to register that the marker had now take residence in her own hand and that she was dotting his face in black. But her revenge didn't last long. A glaring Mrs. West loomed over them, snatching the marker away and sending them both to the hall to "think over what they had done." It was more like a consummate glaring match that had lasted till the bell rang.

FLASHBACK

That _that_ particular memory had surfaced both confused and intrigued her. And brought a flush to her face as she thought of the encounter they had had about a week before. Pushing that memory aside, she turned her distracted gaze away from the classroom and back to bloody picture in her textbook. She had been avoiding him ever since, practically enslaving herself to the professor in order to stay away from him. Waking early to leave before he woke, staying late to return when he was asleep, and locking herself away on the weekends when they were both stuck together in the very silent house. She sighed and turned the page. She couldn't keep avoiding him. But how could she face someone who held her heart in his strong, calloused hands?

Rin grinned, stretching luxuriously in her office chair with a sigh of contentment. The past week had been wonderful. Sesshoumaru had barely left her side, growling with disappointment in the morning when she had to leave for work. Just this morning, it had taken a long hour of hot deep kisses to convince him to let her walk though the door, not to mention how long it had taken to convince him about the stairs. Dreamy eyed, she looked up at the ceiling, stretching her neck muscles, cramped from bending over her painting all of the past hour.

It was nearly finished, a beautiful design of whites and purples that formed the face of her love, though no one behind her setting up the effects for that night's performance of "Hamlet" knew that. They all thought she was painting a likeness of the old departed King of Denmark. She giggled at the rather arousing thought of Sesshoumaru in white robes and having a cloud of silvery purple surrounding him.

"Hey Rin! You almost finished?" A have made-up Ophelia named Tabby yelled from the other end of the stage, coming out of her dressing room in jeans and a "bomb squad" t-shirt, fixing her shimmering wig of pale gold curls.

"Yeah, what do you think?" Careful of the drying paint, she lifted the tag board, turning for all to see. The crew applauded at the finished piece, laughing at her imagination, as the king's face was never revealed throughout the show. Tabby came up to her and patted the younger girls head saying loudly, "Now we all no why you were late this morning. Trying to find that last bit of inspiration eh?" Rin grin up at her, flushing from head to toe. Was it really that obvious? She quickly found the fake cardboard old style picture frame she had made the day before and stapled it to her portrait. Hanging it on the set wall, she stood back to consider it.

He was deadly handsome, this man she had conjured on the tag board. His eyes gleamed in silvery mystery, holding a kind of silent mirth in their dark purple depths that was offset by silver pride. His sculpted eyebrows rose to a high forehead covered with strands of silver grey hair that seamed to beg for the touch of a hand to swipe them from his high cheekbones. Full lips pouted in silent invitation, tempting the onlooker to reach for him. Defiantly not the type of King one would think of for Hamlet's father, but he was sure nice to look at.

"Having fun puppet?" A boy named Okanama leaned an elbow on her shoulder from behind, resting his chin on top of her head. He was playing a sentry and his thin armor chaffed the back of her head as he leaned over on her, pushing her down as he observed her handy work.

"Much," Came her muffled reply from her chest as her chin was pressed almost painfully into it.

"Leave her Oka," Farfarellow yelled from the balcony stage right, waving a sword in one hand. He was dressed a Claudius in his final scene. "Come up here and practice the fencing scene with me again. I can barely move in these damn robes!"

Okanama moved off of her grinning as Rin giggled. She had created most of the costumes herself as well as the set. Farfarellow glared daggers at her, but was quickly distracted as Okanama climbed up the fate vine latter on the set wall.

"Hey!" Tabby yelled from stage left. "Watch the set Oka! I worked my butt off on that vine work!"

"Your butt looks fine Kitty." Oka said snidely as he trust the fake sword at Farfarellow who dodged and swung his own sword down in an attack of his own. Tabby huffed and turned back to her mirror, but not before Rin caught a hint of pink tinting her pale cheeks. Smiling to herself Rin turned back to the fighting men. Farfarellow was a descent swordsman, but in a real fight Oka would've won by a landslide. He had studied kendo as a young boy before he had decided to join their little acting troop.

"The Tokyo Shakespearian Acting Troop" was fairly well known, having been renowned though out the world as one of the last troops that specialized in reenacting the bard to a T. Rin had joined a few years back when the team was just starting out and needed someone to create the elaborate costumes required for "A Midsummer Night's Dream," and she had been with them ever since. Now they had their own studio and name recognition, but they kept her around to spice things up. Rin smiled as Farfarellow finally landed a good hit, sending Oka into the wall.

Hands clapped from out in the deserted theater as a dark figure approached the stage. The cast all turn to the auditorium.

"Very nice you tow, though a little to real for the stage I'm afraid." The smooth voice materialized out of the shadows, as did the man it belonged to. Naraku Orikato was a greasy man. Tall and foreboding, an air of darkness seemed to follow him everywhere, like his secretary, Kagura Sumaketa, who was standing in the door behind him.

"It's nice of you to finally show up Orikato." Oka spat out as he and Farfarellow jumped down from the set, landing on all fours.

Naraku was there manager, and was ever making Rin shiver in dissust at his appearance.

Naraku graced the stage with two long strides, staring down all. Moving with oily grace, he inspected everything with all watching him in silence. The show could not go on without his consent, as it was that he owned everything and paid the actors. He stopped when his gaze caught sight of the painting.

He made a bee line for it, unnatural red eyes fixed on the silver face. "Who painted this?" His voice was flat. Timidly, Rin stepped forward, eyes downcast. She couldn't stand to look at him. He nodded, whether in approval or distaste she couldn't tell, and then, "After the show's run is over, this is to be brought to me, understood?" His eyes peirced everyone there and made Rin shiver. Then without any further inspection, Naraku turned and walked down the long isle to the exit.

Rin stared longingly up at her work of the past week. She had hoped to put it up on her own wall when the show was over, but now it seemed that wouldn't happen. Tabby came up behind her and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"Well, we can't keep them all can we?"

Rin smiled. Tabby was notorious for her record of keeping boyfriends. A new one every week.

"No, I guess we can't."

It had been a long 2 weeks. Josh trudged up the stairs of his apartment, intent on bed. Maggie had been avoiding him, which only served to sour his mood even more. He was lonely, tired and he wanted her. But unfortunately there was only one of his problems he could deal with now. He fell face first onto his bed with a resounding sigh, falling into dreamland.

AN: Ello, ello. Satari here, who else? Lol Here's chapter 9 guys, I hope you enjoyed. Well a lot has happened since I last posted. A lot a lot. I got the lead in the school play, went into a state of depression just for kicks (not), and got two African Tangerines (fish) who are ever making me brake down into sweet nothings over their antics. Yep, it's been an interesting week. Oh! Before I forget, I have my own website now. Drop me a line in my blog please!

I'm cheep. Lol Now onto the thank yous!

Tkdl- Ummm, that's a given. lol

Likitopia- I'm glad you like it!

MeiMeiPrettyFlower- I know! it's so kawaii!

Vampire-dogdemongirl- lol, you're on!

SugarN'SpiceRin- I love you!

HalkAngel DX- Hello!

Inuyasha'sWife- glad you're back

Thanks again!

Ja Ne

Satari the Dragoness -


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Maggie snuck into the apartment, seeing that the lights were off now and Josh was asleep. It was silly that she should stay outside in her car for a good half hour just waiting for him to go to bed. Moving sleekly through the living room (years of silent reconusis in her various foster homes was finally paying off) she tried to remember exactly how it looked during the day, stepping over a coffee table here, around a chair there and…

Out of nowhere a black furry object ran at her, curling through her heeled feet.

She screamed.

Sesshoumaru's head shot up at the sound of her car. Rin was home, but there was something wrong. He couldn't here the sound of her humming. For the past few days, whenever she came home she was humming some infernal ningen song, but today she was silent as she closed the car door and made the uphill trek to her apartment. Her head was down, and through the open window Sesshoumaru caught the scent of her tears.

He frowned as she entered the kitchen and hung up her windbreaker with a deep sigh. Gliding through the open door, he walked up behind her silently and wrapped his arms around her small waist. She stiffened for a moment, surprised, but soon relaxed back against him, uttering a soft "Hello."

"What's wrong koishi?" His deep voice was muffled as he began to nuzzle her neck, pausing at his mark to give it a few licks, making her head roll back onto his shoulder as she moaned. His hold on her tightened.

"I can't tell you if you keep doing that." Her husky reply drifted to his ears and he stopped immediately. Rin moaned in disappointment, but made no attempt at speech.

"Well koi?"

Rin shook her head. She had been using his affection in the hopes that he would continue and would forget something was wrong. An idol hope. She couldn't tell him about the picture, it was too embarrassing. For one reason or another, telling her Fluffy-kun about the portrait she had painted of him in depiction of a murdered king didn't seem like something very romantic anymore.

"No?" His tone should have warned her. "Then I will drag it from you!" Without warning, Sesshoumaru lifted her with one arm about her waist, pressing her up against his body as he walked backward out of the kitchen. Shrieking, Rin pounded at his arm, kicking wildly. His laughter rolled through the small apartment as he carried her, pout and all, to their room, throwing her on the bed.

Rin gazed up at him, dazed eyes and frown in place. His weight settled atop her and she wiggled, giggling and shaking from head to toe as her fingers found the sensitive skin of her inner elbow. He teased her mercilessly, nipping her ear lobe, barely rubbing the skin of her arms and hips with the tips of his claws and licking her neck until finally, breathless and hopelessly aroused, she gave in.

"Alright, alright! But you'll laugh at me." She blushed at the look he sent her. Head resting on her belly, clawed fingers gently rubbing her trembling sides, golden eyes watching her through dark eye lashes, it was no wonder that almost everyone (or every woman) in the theater group had stared her first day back at work, when he had insisted that "No mate of his would dare leave their bower without him."

"Eto…" That was not just her voice, that…that…purring thing!

"I'm waiting Rin." Inside, Sess was dancing at the effect he had on her. Her eyes had turned a glassy deep chocolate and her rosy lips were slightly parted while her ample chest heaved wondrously at his challenge.

He shifted his weight subtlety, but just enough that his straining member brushed against her calf, making her moan and roll her head back, eye tightly closed. The tease!

"It's really nothing!" She squeaked, gasping for breath when his hand found a very…sensitive spot somewhere below her collarbone. "Ok, IpaintedapictureofyouanditwassoldandIreallywanteditbutnowit'sgoneandI'msoangrybutthere'snothingIcando." Her rushed confession was enough to knock him over, were that he wasn't already laying on top of her.

Deep chuckles raked his body as he shook on her stomach. She was too much. The innocence of her love for him had touched him to his soul and this new confession was only sweeter. That she had thought he would scold her for such an action as to paint him in tribute both offended and pleased him. This was only more proof of her devotion to him, and though he laughed, Sesshoumaru could feel more of the ice surrounding his heart melt because of it.

An: I decided to be creative and actually use some Japanese in this chapter. Sorry it's short but hey, give me a break. lol

Definitions and Translations!

Ningen- Human

Koishi- My love, lover, beloved, ect…

Koi- Shortened form of koishi.

Eto- Japanese equivalent of "Um…" (Note: Please do not use the word "Um…" in any form of formal speaking or else Speech Teachers everywhere will hunt you down and train you for the rest of your natural life. Ahhhhh! The Humanity!)

"That enormously long confession of Rin's" Translated from Speedish is – "I painted a picture of you and it was sold and I really wanted it but now it's gone and I'm so angry but there's nothing I can do."

AN: This month's been hectic for me guys, so I'm sorry that I haven't updated for a while, but to make up for that, I've typed up the next 3 chapters during the time I've been gone. Hope you like!

Thank yous!

HawkAngel XD- I'm SORRY! sniffles

Inuyasha'swife15- And I love you! hehe

Yunibell- Interesting nick. lol Kawii! -

. - Yay!

-kelly- Well here you go. lol

-kagochan- Just did.

Rinnie- Just did.

SESSlover- It's in the works

AnImELuVeR- Um…can you make your nick any harder to type? lol

Sugar'N'SpiceRin- And you are ONE AMAZING MULTIPLE REVEIWER **hugs **THANK YOU!

Darksas- k

MeiMeiPrettyFlower- Here you go bouncy. lol

Riceball909- I'm thinking Fruits Basket. Rice ball, Rice ball! lol

Thiswolflovesnoone- Well I sure hope you love me.

Thanks everyone. R&R, it keeps me writing.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

He was laughing. She knew it. Red stained her pale cheeks as Rin sat up, a shuddering Sesshoumaru resting in her lap, strong arms wrapped loosely around her in his mirth. The jerk! But her irritation was eclipsed by the shock of hearing his laughter once more. The heady feeling of his voice running along her body from her center wasn't helping either, nor was feel of his breath against the ridge of her pelvic bone.

It seemed that laughter really was contagious. Relief washed over her in waves as rational thinking set in. It was rather silly, actually. Why would he do anything but laugh at her? Rin smiled as a giggle wormed its way up through her throat, making her jump a little as she tried to hold it back. Unfortunatly, she was never one to be silent. Soft laughs escaped her as she lightly ran a hand through his silver hair. Almost out of the blue, she wondered why it was never tangled when he never did anything to it, and never let anyone but her brush it, sometimes not even then. This too she found hilariously funny and bent over him giggling hysterically. Rin was laughing so hard, she didn't notice when he had stopped laughing until she opened her now watering eyes to lock onto his. She gasped.

His eyes held a heated relaxedness that stopped her laughter completely and almost as suddenly as it had started. Slowly, giving her time to pull away if she wished, but of course she didn't, he latched his lips to hers, rubbing gently against her, coaxing. With a sigh of contentment, Rin melted into his touch, leaning back against the headboard of their bed as he rose over her, threading his hands through her silky dark hair, running his hot tongue over her bottom lip, seeking a deeper sweetness.

Rin parted her lips, seeking his own spicy taste with her tongue, rubbing it against his own, drawing a moan from deep within her mate's throat.

After a long while, spaced with mostly kisses, long and deep, hot and short, sweet and dizzying, Sesshoumaru pulled back, hands cupping Rin's face. He tilted her eyes up so he could study her. The sight she presented him was pleasing to say the least. Plump lips now swollen and wet from his kisses, eyes deliciously unfocused and half lidded in bliss, cheeks flushed with pleasure. Rin's eyes began to clear, lips turning down in a tempting frown at the ending of his kiss. It was all Sess could do not to moan.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me koi?" He brushed his thumb lightly over her heated cheek and she leaned into his touch, closing her eyes with a sigh of pure satisfaction.

"I might…" Her voice sounded as if it was coming from far away and he smiled at her child like pleasure.

"You know koi," He said wryly, lifting her once again to his lips, lightly touching her lips to his. She shivered, which only served to make him full out grin. "You're good for me."

Oh yes, this night was only getting better and better.

As he began to unbutton the lavender blouse that covered her from his eyes, Rin absently thought, 'I should do the laundry tomorrow.'

AN: Please don't kill me! I'm not in a lemony mood right now.

Red eyes flashed from across the street as they watched a pair of shadows in the top window of an apartment wrap around each other in a warm embrace. Lifelessly they watch the couple, unmoving, unerring, unfeeling. Were anyone around to here it, a cold sentence passed through the equally cold night.

"Naraku should be glad to hear tell of this."

Josh awoke to a shriek of pure terror imitating from the floor below him. Eyes snapping open he jumped out of bed, running down the stares three at a time, hardly noting his state of half dress. That scream belonged to only one person.

He flipped on the lights.

There she sat, amidst the wreckage of a broken coffee table crying her eyes out as the object of her fears sat daintily on the chair behind her, licking his paws as if nothing was going on. She looked so forlorn, tears streaming down her face in plump droplets, rolling over her nose and lips as she hurriedly tried to wipe them away, blinded by the sudden light. If she weren't so distressed, Josh might have just stood there stunned. But when she turned those frightened grey eyes up at him, it was all he could do not to weep himself. Her eyes held a trusting light that begged for him to vanquish all her dragons. And so, without thinking, he walked over to her, pulled her up and held her close to him.

Maggie's eyes widened for a moment at the foreign contact of her cheek to his chest, but when his hand began to rub her back gently all shock was forgotten. The tears came back full force, a combination of her fright and his comfort that left her with one thought, 'Why?'

It was sometime before Maggie had summoned up enough strength to begin speaking again without hiccupping between every other word.

(Don't you hate when that happens? hic hehe)

Josh had sat them both down on his cushy sofa, pulling her into his lap and letting her curl into his side to cry. But not all her tears had been over the stupid cat, or the broken coffee table that lay in front of them. They had been over her job, the stress of being in a different country, Rin, the past, Josh…

Now that her mind had cleared a little, she could feel the warmth of his embrace seeping through her bunched up t-shirt. It was then she noticed that he was naked from the waist up. Very, very naked. And very, very wet.

A blush rose up in her cheeks, causing her to burry her face further into his chest.

Josh wasn't faring any better. The feel of her in his arms was heaven. And after so long of not seeing or hearing her in his home, to hold her was even more rewarding. Even if she was scared half to death, the guilty pleasure of her body pressed so trustingly against his was too good to pass up. But even as his body wanted to draw her even closer, his mind warned him about the last time he had done so with the sobering thought of how this had all started. So, with a mental sigh, he resigned himself to just enjoying her in his arms.

Hours, or what seemed like hours passed and neither of them spoke. Maggie stared blankly at the kitchen clock, made visible by a mirror on the far wall across from the stairs. 9:30. She felt so embarrassed, but strangely, she didn't want to leave the comfort of Josh's embrace. He was warm and loving, giving without taking, something she wasn't used to. Back in America, campuses were ripe with boys who only wanted a girl for her body. She had been surprised when some had gone after her, and just naive enough to let them. Fortunately though, she had a roommate with the temper of a tiger, who had thankfully protected her from the harm she didn't know was right around the corner. How many boys had tried to take her? How many boys had found an angry Amber Umentum in their faces when they failed and she ran? That brought a smiles to her face. Maybe this was what Dr. Robinson had been talking about when he had sat Rin a herself down for a one on one chat about boys.

FLASH BACK

_An aged man of 65 sat before them, bent with a strange twitch in one eye, silvering brown hair curling on top of his head, and a smile on his face. They were both young, Rin 16 and she 15. Both back water girls, coming into a new home, together. They had both been there for a week or two, and the Robinsons were so kind to them. Mrs. Robinson had even offered to teach her to sew after she had ripped her favorite blouse. And the doctor, though retired, had been almost on the edge of his seat when she had asked if he liked history that morning, a smile on his thin lip and a twinkle in his eye._

_And now he had sat them down for "the talk" as he called it. But although they now sat there braced for "THE TALK", the one that came wasn't what they had expected at all._

"_I know what you both are thinking," His fading voice was surprisingly strong for one so old. "and you can relax, I know you both know that one." A small smile made itself known, and she let her shoulders fall back with a sigh. Next to her, Rin shifted, also relived. He continued. "You two are of an age where boys become almost a center point in your lives." a cough. " And though you may at times fancy yourselves in love, I want to tell you what real love is like." A pause. " To be in love, is to have an emotional_ _attachment to a person. It's very deep, and very strong. You can't do anything without thinking of them, and although infatuation sometimes induces this feeling, I assure you, real love lasts much, much longer."_

_A silence stretched out, punctuated by the subtle shiftings of both the girls. The tension meter rose another notch. _

"_To put it quite plainly, these things in modern culture that teenager are involved, premarital sex and the like, are not "love." They can only be called a form of bestiality. I know that this is way over your heads girls, but trust me. When you both go off to college, you will be faced with many choices, many of which will try your morals greatly. I only hope that Mrs. Robinson and I can help you to understand what is right and what is wrong before you have to face them." Tears welled up in her eyes. This old man before her was the first foster parent she had ever had who actually seemed to care for her. Her! The misfit, nerd, wannabe, bastard in whom everyone showed contempt. But not the Doctor. He cared, and he loved her._

Maggie felt more tears sting her eyes. She absently wondered where they were all coming from, as she smiled at the reflected clock. The Doctor had later adopted Rin and herself, only to die from cancer a year later. Mrs. Robinson had taken care of them till college her Sophomore year, when she too died of pneumonia. They had been the best parents she had ever had, and her last.

Josh shifted under her slightly, and it hit her that she had been in his arms for over 30 minutes. 'Poor guy. His arm is probably asleep!" But before she could move away, the television on the other side of the room flashed on. He had been reaching for the remote.

"What do you feel like watching tonight?" His voice was soft, but still held a warmth that Maggie had never heard there before. A little off kilter, she lifted her head towards him, eyes red and puffy, cheeks stained from tears, and smiled.

Definitions and Translations!

Koi- Again is the shortened form of "koishi" which mean love, lover, beloved, etc…

AN: Hello Minna! Hope you like!

Thank yous!

Fironix- Thanks!

Thiswolfluvsnoone- Awwww! I think it's sweet too.

AngelHawk XD- Sweet

Hayal Nazim- I did. lol

Aniwolf- Thank you for saying so. sometimes I wonder. lol

Mitsukai-san- Yeah, sessy is a little OOC, but I think it would be strange…er if he weren't. lol

Inuyasha'sWife15- No, you ROCK!

Sugar'N'SpiceRin- I'm glad I made you feel better! **smiles**

DaOnleeSam- No, you are beautiful. lol

Please note that our school musical try-outs took place last week and I've been called back for Monday, which is good because that means that I'm being considered for a main part. - So Happy! Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed. R&R please!

Ja Ne


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

That she had smiled at him after all that was enough to make Josh feel like swaggering, if that were possible sitting down. The tenseness in the air was suffocating, and at more then one time had he thought of pushing her away and running up the stairs to the safety of his room. But then the thought of loosing her sweet warmth after only just retaining it once again would creep up out of the recesses of his mind and make him want to join her in a good cry as well. So, being one to think logically, he changed the subject, or in this case, the situation, and oh, what a good choice he had made to receive that special smile of hers that he got only so rarely. Yeah, he was good.

Josh smiled back at her, lifting up a hand to run it through her hair, pushing a few wayward strands out of her eyes. Still as soft as ever. Everything about Maggie Robinson was soft and warm and bright. Her red tinted eyes seemed to liven as he began flipping through channels.

"If you would only…500 people were killed today in….BONZAI!...The African ouster is one of the… Holy Grail of modern tech…"

Images on the television seemed to fly by so rapidly, Maggie couldn't tell where one began and another ended. It was very dizzying. She closed her eyes, willing herself to focus on one thing at a time. The feel of Josh's chest as the muscles rippled with his arm movement. The beat of his heart, strong under her ear. His soft breath that sent the hair on top of her head into a wavy frenzy. Feeling herself calm, Maggie opened her eyes again, only to notice that he had stopped flipping the channels. Before her was a blank screen. He had done more then stop flipping channels, he had turned the T.V. off. Josh's arms tightened around her, pressing her more firmly into the curve of his side. He bent his head down to her temple and whispered lowly, "We have to talk."

AN: I'm doing a little time shift here. It is now three days since the "Maggie-falling-over-the-cat-thing."

Morning…mmmmmmmmmm, such a goood morning. Rin stretched, arching her back up off the mattress with a contented groan of approval, the clawed fingers on her bare stomach tracing invisible circles on her pale skin. Golden eyes smiled down at her, watching her wake from sleep one minute at a time. Sess loved how Rin woke up. First she'd start tossing, rolling over in his arms as if uncomfortable. Then, she'd relax against him with a sigh, lick her lips or shake her head playfully, as if battling the urge to open those pretty brown eyes of hers. Then she'd smile and slowly open her eyes, pinning him with brilliant, though slightly sleepy, smile and a groggy "Ohaiyo," or a "Hello."

It was times like these that he loved most. There on their bed, in their room, with the Venetian blinds closed against the bright sun light, with her in his arms. The smell of her pleasure in such a simple thing as holding was enough to make Sess feel like dancing on the ceiling, running all over the world in 80 days like a ningen no baka, or flying to the moon. All of which he could do…except for the ceiling. Demons don't dance. 'At least not this Sesshoumaru,' he though with a mental huff. This bright-eyed girl had him running in circles and he was loving every minute of it.

Rin smiled before opening her eyes to look at him. She knew he was there, and still it was a joy to have him with her. She felt so calm now, so assured of herself, of him, it was amazing. Sess gave her a small smile, lifting one gracefully curved finger up to brush away a bit of hair that had fallen into her eyes.

"Morning," His smile broadened as he carefully leaned down and licked her nose. She giggled at his playfulness and stretched once more, lifting her arms above her head, feeling every muscle in her body relax. Rin sighed and looked up at him, eyes shimmering with happiness and he couldn't help but lean in once more and brush his lips softly against hers.

"Hello little one." His breath mingled with her own, sending a tingling warmth rushing through her veins. She closed the distance between them and kissed him again, hoping that he could feel the same warmth he had given her through the kiss. Sess growled deep in his throat and rolled on top of her, pinning her to the mattress with his weight.

"Rin," His voice sounded strained, as if the word was being pulled from him without his consent. "I would play with you, my little Rin, were that time was with us." He brushed his nose against hers, licking her lips as he did so. She parted her lips in invitation, not wanting him to stop, and Sess groaned at the sight. It was almost as if she wanted him to keep her there for the rest of the day! "No Rin." It sounded fake, even to his own ears. He breathed deeply of her sweet scent, nearly loosing what little control he had left. Gods, what this girl did to him. But her scent was different, a little more tangy, a little more…Damn it! She was in heat! How had he not noticed this before? The strong smell of his mate was slowly permeating his senses, making his cock go hard at the though of her, round with his child. Images of little children with silky black hair and brown eyes ran through his mind, causing him to shake his head and close his eyes, trying to banish them from sight. 'It's just the mating heat, nothing more.' He thought desperately. Her cycle must have begun sometime in the night. He couldn't take her now, not so soon. "Rin…" He gulped and continued. "I must leave for a few days." The hurt in her eyes was nearly his undoing. "It won't be long, I promise."

"But why?" She reached up her small soft hands to his face, and he shuddered. 'Damn it girl! Stop before you regret it!'

He batted her hand away, turning from her, hands clenched in pain. Gods he wanted her! "Rin…you may not understand it now but…" Her soft movements met his ears, causing his cock to twitch at the though of her wonderfully naked flesh under that thin blanket. Had the soft violet cotton fallen from her breasts? Was their creamy roundness exposed to the air, their pink peeks tightened by the cold? If he turned around right now, would her hair be a wild tangled halo, falling in between those two beautiful globes and curling around their softness…

Another twitch.

Damn!

"Rin!" Sess grounded out between clenched teeth. " Don't tempt me!"

He sounded furious. Rin gasped, unconsciously bringing a hand to her throat. What had she done to displease him so? She could feel tears being to well up in her eyes.

Salt reached his nose and Sess winced. He had made her cry. His heart felt like it was being crushed and his brain was yelling frantically for him to turn around, to take her in his arms and kiss her until she understood how much he loved her. But it was because he loved her that he was doing this. When he pupped her, it would be with her knowledge, and it would be planned. She was too young to become a mother know, no matter how strong she was. The pride he might have felt at that thought was eclipsed by the need to run. And run he did, jumping through the open window and away from his mate.

Rin burst into tears, dragging the tumbled bedding up to her wet cheeks, wiping the oncoming tears away. She sobbed for what seemed like hours, mumbling incoherent half thoughts. Asking why he had left to the now empty room. And then she saw it. Deep crimson against the pale smooth skin on her hand. Blood. The sheet was soaked through with it. But it didn't smell pungent like normal blood, it smelled like…

Oh, lord!

A bubble of laughter threatened to leave her throat as reality hit her, along with a terrible pain in her abdomen. Sess hadn't left because he didn't love her, he had left because she was too much for him. With a sigh of relief, Rin leaned back against the headboard of the bed, smiling. Her puppy. She shook her head and stared back down at the bedding. 'I knew I'd have to wash it sometime this week." And with that she laughed and jumped from the bed, feeling as if nothing had happened at all. Well almost jumped. The pain in her lower belly was stabbing now. 'I hate this time of month!' Silently cursing, Rin turned around and hobbled into the bathroom. 'It's only bad for the first day. It's only bad for the first day. It's only bad for the first…oh hang it all! Where's my Midol!"

AN: I couldn't resist adding that last part. Guys if you have any sense at all, comfort your girl when it's her time of month. She'll thank you for it later when she is helping to heal that huge black eye you'll have afterwards. lol

Definitions and Translations!

Ohaiyo- shortened form of Ohaiyo Gozaimasu, or Good Morning (formal). Ohaiyo is the non-formal greeting equivalent to the English "morning."

Ningen no baka- Stupid Human

Thank yous!

HawkAngel XD- Sorry :(

DeOnLeeSam- Thank you! -

Simplyelena- Every week. lol

Inuyasha'sWife 15- NO YOU SO ROCK MORE! LOL

Sugar'N'SpiceRin- I love you cookie for you -

AN: Wow, busy month for me guys! For those who are interested, I landed the part of Cinderella for next year **pats herself on the back**.I'll keep ya posted. Lol Well, thank you for reading. Till next

Satari -


	13. Chapter 13

Why did he have to be so weak! He had made her cry, damn it!

Sesshoumaru was kicking himself as he sailed over houses and trees, pausing only to look around and get his bearings. To anyone passing by, all that was known of his passage was a strange and sudden wind. The Demon Lord was headed for the West side of Tokyo, his domain and that of his family. He paused for a moment, standing atop a school building that was slowly filling up with students, grumbling about this and that and seeming most put out by the whole affair. The sun was rising behind him, warming his back with its brightness. But inside he felt cold. Very cold.

He had to speak with him.

Inuyasha.

Damn, he really was desperate.

The feel of shampoo rubbing into her scalp was so good.

Rin felt like she could keep going for hours. She had already done the laundry, made breakfast, let out the neighbor's cat (who had been yowling at her door step when she had finally gotten up), washed the dishes from said breakfast, and now she was enjoying the comfort of a warm shower and it wasn't even mid morning yet. If she didn't know better, she'd say she was becoming a demon. It made her smile to think that Sess had cared for her so much. After he had left, and after her initial shock at rejection had dissipated, Rin had let her mind make itself up. Reality was a lot easier to except then fiction. Sess had said he would come back, and who was she to stop him? And the fact that he had sounded pained when he left made it all the more sweeter. He hadn't wanted to go. What ever reason he had, she knew it was a good one.

Closing her eyes, she began to meticulously scrub at the back of her head, pushing the soap out of the dark strands of hair. Lather after soft white lather ran down her body in little poofy clumps, flowing down like a foam waterfall over the painted chrome of the drain. The smell of raspberries filled her senses, lifting her spirits. 'I hope he comes back soon.'

FLASHBACK

_A cold wind flowed through the room, and the tiny ball of cotton shivered on her bed. _

_He had been gone for three days._

_Rin had left her bedroom window open all of two nights, till her room had become a virtual icebox. 'Now all I need are a few icicles.' She thought dryly as she pulled the thin sheets closer to her body for warmth. Maybe she was crazy. Staying up two nights in a row for a demon you hardly know and had never seen before seemed odd, even to her. But she couldn't help it. For all his chaff and scorn, she longed to see him. To have him hold her close to him. To be able to touch…damn, she was crazy! And to top it off, she didn't even know his name!_

_Another gust burst its way through the room, causing her to gasp as it passed through her. 'How can it be this cold this soon?' _

_Grumbling to herself, she got up, readjusting the blankets around her, and began to pace around the room. The red light of her digi clock pulsed in the dark, 11:45. Still no sign of him._

_A slight shift in the shadows to her right caught her gaze and before Rin could even turn to meet him, two strong and, thankfully, warm arms grabbed her from behind. The demon roughly pulled her back to her mattress and all but dropped her on it, turning from her to close her window with a sharp snap that echoed through the room. _

"_Ninjin no baka." His curse floated through the silent room. The soft yellow light of a street lamp from below outlined his profile, making him seem to glow. Rin watched in silent shock. It was the first time she had ever seen him, like really seen him. Before, he was always in the shadow, just a voice in the dark. But now, seeing him in front of her, he became more then an illusion, he became a person, not a dream. _

_Mustering up her best "whatever" voice she rearranged herself with a huff on the covers saying, "Where have you been?" He said nothing, didn't even move. Sighing in fake annoyance Rin turned around, crawling up the mattress to her head bored, mumbling about demons that come barging in at all hours of the night. But when she turned around, he was gone and nothing but the light outside was in the window. Rin sat there in silent shock, not really understanding what had happened. _

_**END FLASHBACK**_

She smiled at the memory, placing the bottle of conditioner back on the porcelain ledge next to its fellow shampoo bottle. That was the first time she had ever acknowledged what she had felt for her fluffy-kun. Smiling softly, she began to finger comb the creamy liquid into her hair, snagging her fingers on knots here and there. 'I hope you come home soon Sesshoumaru'.

She took a long, deep breath and let it out slowly, cuddling closer to the enticing warmth at her back. Maggie was in complete bliss, curled up on a soft bed with a pair of strong arms wrapped around her middle protectively. Outside the wind howled, making the comfort of the warm room feel all the more pleasant. The sun hadn't come up yet, and the pale light from the moon seeped through the thin white curtains of the window in front of her.

The body behind her gave a deep sigh and pulled her closer to his bare chest, the cotton of her t-shirt brushing softly against his skin.

"Did you sleep at all?" The question floated up, gravelly and coarse as Josh nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck. He turned her towards him, nipping at her shoulder before planting soft, lazy kisses at the base of her neck.

"Mmmm, do you want an answer?" Maggie rolled into him, taking most of the sheets with her as she snuggled into the warmth of his embrace. Josh frowned down at her forehead, still bleary-eyed from waking. His brow crinkled as his half croaked out retort echoed as vibration in her ear. "Awww, you're no fun." She smiled, and kissed his collarbone gently before looking up at him. "I learned from the best." He grinned and tugged her closer to his body as he rolled onto his back. "Party pooper." She sighed and rested her head on his chest, listening to the calming rhythm of his heart beat. For the past three days she had woken up this way, next to him. She felt so languid and carefree, Maggie almost feared that one morning she would wake up and find that she couldn't move, period. He felt so good.

But as normal, all good things had to come to an end. Her methodical left brain was shouting at her to get up, shower and rush off to school and another one of Mrs. Zoufu's lectures on the Balaluka Indians of Mount Chillimaro (Pulled that from no where, I'm not even sure there ever were Indians in a mountain called Chillimaro. If you know, drop me a line k?). But even those lectures didn't seem so bad anymore. She was in a perpetual cloud of happy glowingness that made the world seem brighter and more peaceful.

Josh's arms tightened around her and Maggie looked up at him, only to see that his eyes were once again closed. Smiling to herself, she carefully scooted up his body until her forehead rested soundly against his. "I'm gonna go now, k?" He groaned and tightened his hold on her. Giggling she swatted his shoulder. "I have to get ready puppy!" His eyes shot open in shock. It was just the loophole she had been waiting for. Quickly she jumped out of the bed and his grasp, running full speed for the bathroom and locking the door.

Josh was still on the bed, completely lost to what had just happened. A part of him wanted to pinch himself to make sure that he was really awake. Shaking his head he got out of bed and pulled a grey sweatshirt over his blue boxers, rubbing his eyes fruitlessly and making his way down the stairs to the kitchen.

Definitions and Translations

Ninjin no baka- Stupid human

-kun- Type of formal or endearing male ending.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: And I'm back with another chapter that is sure to please. lol I'm so happy that many of you haven't given up on this story. thank you. and now, chapter 14.

Disclaimer: Redundancy should be one of the seven deadly sins.

Chapter 14

The smell of fresh coffee assailed her senses as Maggie stepped cautiously out of the bathroom. Even though she couldn't stand the stuff, the scent always found ways to liven up her spirits. Some of her best memories happened over coffee.

Maggie slid around the doorframe and made a run for her room down the hall. She felt silly having to do this, but she was only in a towel, and Josh had been known to show no mercy when towels were involved.

Door safely closed behind her, she immediately took to the task of dressing for her long day. She knew that she would probably come back on her lunch break and change her clothes again anyway. Maggie had always been fickle when it came to clothing. So when she exited the room, it was in nothing more then a t-shirt and a pair of tight blue jeans.

The padded her way down the carpeted stairs, across the tile floor of the kitchen to the front porch. There, swinging candidly on the swing was Josh. His hair was still mused from sleep, and the soft light of the candle next to him illuminated the flecks of gold hidden in his dark brown hair. His blue eyes glanced up at her and a smile made its way to his lips, outlined in the yellow glow of the small flame. In his hands were two mugs of steamy coffee.

_FLASH BACK_

_A young girl with short brown hair that was sticking out in all directions was sitting next to an elderly lady with short silver locks that curled gently under her ears. It was raining out and the girl was cuddled snugly under the woman's arm, watching the puddles form outside on the concrete sidewalk. Two identical lime green mugs were balanced on the thin wooden rail of the porch that they leaned on, sending the smell of lemon and honey mixed with the pungent scent of coffee wafting through the scent of rain._

"_Mrs. Robinson?" The small girl asked, fidgeting a little as she tried to take a sip of her tea._

_The woman smiled down at the dark haired girl who was ever asking her questions. "Yes?"_

"_Why do boys have coodies?"_

_Mrs. Robinson stifled a laugh into her mug. "Well I don't know. Maybe they don't."_

_The girl looked up at her in disbelief, as if that thought were as impossible as it was probable. "But they do! Sarah says that boy coodies will make you sick if you touch them. Her mommy told her that if she isn't careful that she'll get sick." _

"_But I'm around Mr. Robinson all the time and I don't get sick."_

_The girl's eyes squinted as tiny furrows appeared in her brow as she though it over. "Why?" It was a petulant question and Mrs. Robinson patted down her wayward hair as she set her mug down again._

"_When you meet the right boy, you won't ever be sick."_

_END FLASHBACK_

_NEW FLASHBACK_

_The same girl, though much older, sat on the porch next to a now aged woman, sipping her favorite stiff coffee after a light rain. _

"_Mrs. Robinson…" Her soft voice broke the silence of the warm spring afternoon. Two dragonflies played in the yard in front of them, flitting from flower to flower, creating curly cues in the air. _

"_Yes dear?" The woman's voice was no longer strong, but thin and week, so much so that the girl thought it might break if pushed too hard. _

"_Do you remember when I asked you about boy coodies? And how you said the right boy wouldn't make me sick? How will I know when it's the right boy?"_

_The old woman gave her a strange look. "What's brought this on child?"_

" _I don't know, it's just that…well, I'm looking…"_

_Nodding, the woman looked out over her yard, following the dragonflies at play. "You'll know him when you find him. He's someone who you can argue with if necessary, who you can relate with, who loves you no matter what. Someone you can talk to, all through the night if need be. Someone who makes you sizzle when he touches you…"_

_END FLASHBACK_

'_Sizzles when he touches you…'_

Maggie's mind seemed to hone in on that one thought. Did it sizzle when she touched Josh? Their one kiss had been so short and she had been so disoriented that she couldn't remember. All they had been doing since then was cuddling, and even then he never touched her too closely. It was rather annoying actually. She could feel a frown slip onto her face.

"You know if you're not careful, your face might stay that way." A finger tapped her nose lightly. Maggie snapped out of her musing to realize that Josh was now standing in front of her. Startled, she jumped back, bumping into the arm of the wicker chair behind her, falling into it.

And through it.

"Ouch!" Tears began to well up in her eyes as the sting from the shock emanated up through her spinal cord to the back of her neck. Josh was almost immediately at her side, coffee now spilled on the porch floor.

"Oh my god! Are you all right! I didn't mean to do that. I'm so sorry!" The concerned look on his face was enough to stop her tears from flowing. Gently, he lifted her from the now broken chair and carried her over to the swing, sitting with her on his lap. Maggie sniffled in his arms, face red in embarrassment and blues eyes burning with unshed tears. "You know twerp," She gave him a weak glare. "I think that's the first time since High School Freshmen year that you've been legitimately scared on me." He had a thoughtful look on his face that she oh so wanted to erase.

"Well your face hasn't changed much since then so I'm not surprised."

Josh laughed then, a full-throated sound that made Maggie want to snuggle closer to him, if only to be engulfed by its deep resonance. Her mind wandered as the sun rose over the roofs in the distance. _'I feel so safe now…maybe…no it's probably my imagination…but could he…could we really be…?'_

"Maggie?"

'_I mean it would be so simple to test…just to make sure…maybe nothing will happen but…I should do it…but…'_

"Maggie, is something wrong?"

'_No, what would he think of me if I did…I mean…that's so forward, and I'm not forward and…oh hell with it!"_

"Maggie, are you hurt? Your face is turning red. Are you sure you're…"

Josh was cut of when two soft lips were pressed to his.

Inuyasha Takashi was lounging on his roof when a most unexpected guest landed on the crest tiles behind him. He silently smiled to himself. So his brother had finally decided to show his sorry ass again after so many years. If he had confronted Sesshoumaru two years before, most likely they would've been fighting even before his brother had been even close to the barrier around the shrine walls. But years of living with the Higurashis, Kagome especially, he had learn the finer points of listening before action. So he waited for Sesshy to make the first move. (Yes he called him Sesshy. Think of it as light teasing.)

"What? No punch of welcome for your big brother?" The dry quip drew a smile to Inuyasha's lips.

"I don't see the point in wasting my energy on you."

That shocked Sesshumaru for a moment as he sat on the hot surface of the roof slates. It was so unlike Inuyasha to use restraint. But then again, he ha lived with humans for a time. They could do amazing things humans. Though he'd never admit it, Rin had made him more livable, and he thanked her for it.

After a good ten minutes of waiting, Inuyasha couldn't hold back. Pulling down the dark sunglasses down over his eyes, he decided to address the issue. "Why are you here Sesshoumaru?" His tone was calm, as if he were asking a normal question, no growl, no aggression, just genuine concern.

Sess almost fell of the roof.

Clearing his throat, he pulled the collar on his shirt to relieve tension. Only one problem. No shirt. Oh boy.

"Ah…well…I need some advice."

"Okay. About?"

This seemed far too easy. Sess was tempted to look for hidden cameras. Why on earth was this so hard?

"Well…um…women."

"Uh huh. What about women?"

That little bastard! He was grinning!

"I have a mate."

"Yes."

"And I…well…I can't bring myself to…that is…when she's…oh damn it all! I ran like a fucking coward!"

This got Inuyasha's attention.

"I'm going to make a wild guess here, bro." Sesshoumaru looked down at the sunbathing hanyou with interest. What could he possibly know? "She's in heat and you left her because you didn't know what to do about it. Am I right?"

He hit the nail square on the head. Sesshoumaru was silent for sometime before replying with a simple "yes." Inuyasha smiled. He'd done the same with Kagome when they had first been mated. The urge to pup her had been so overwhelming that he had run from the room, tail between his legs. Figuratively of course. That was how he had met Josh-san. And now it was time to pass on what he'd learned.

"Go back to her." Sess was snapped from the beautiful sunrise he had been watching to look back down at his brother.

"What?"

"I know the feeling is strong. Hell, it's even painful. But if you don't go back and tell her why you left, you might lose everything that matters most to you. Trust me, it's better to go back and talk then to stay away from what you need most…"

FLASHBACK

"_I made that mistake once, and I've been paying for it ever since. I lost the one person I cared about, even though she thought I hated her. I haven't seen her since. Don't make that mistake too. Go back. Go home."_

END FLASHBACK

A silence befell the rooftop then, punctuated by the waking town around them. A gust of wind was the only sign of his departure as Sess left the slates.

"Inuyasha! Get your butt down here before your Raman gets cold! I'm not the one whose gonna reheat it when you complain Mr!"

Pushing the shades back up to rest between his furry ears, Inuyasha jumped down to the porch below, swinging into the kitchen with a cat like grace, you almost forgot he was part dog. Kagome stood there, ladle in hand, tapping her fool on the floor mats impatiently. "Where have you been?"

"The roof." Was his only reply as he grabbed her around the waist and gave her a sound kiss good morning. And what a good morning it was!

Rin sat on a one of the kitchen chairs. She had moved into her room so she could watch outside for him, coffee cup steaming and in hand. She had been reliving their time together, legs folded under her in a pretzel shape.

FLASHBACK

_She was getting ready for her junior prom. Her dress was a deep scarlet with little pink flowers running up and down her arms. The collar was a Chinese style stiff neck that was held together by little beads that ran all the way down to her slim hips. The skirt encased her long legs perfectly, but allowed her to move around without waddling. Mrs. Robinson had insisted on having her hair done up for the occasion, so she had spent most of her Saturday in her room, trying to keep her head of black curls together. How the stylist had ever managed to pin all that hair up, she'd never know, but keeping it up was another thing entirely. So there she sat in front of her oval mirror, fussing with a wayward curl that just didn't want to stay in, when a black figure appeared in the mirror behind her. Any normal girl would've screamed her head off, but Rin was too busy to notice until his voice resonated in her ear._

"_You humans are so fickle."_

_Sitting up straighter, she preceded to pay him no mind, trying a new angle of attack on the blasted curl. She heard him sit on the bed with a huff. So the big baby didn't like to be ignored? Good._

"_You know you could try to help ya know!"_

"_Why on earth would I do that?" The concept sounded so foreign to him it was laughable._

"_Why are you here?" Rin tried to sound uninterested, but a hint of desperation must've been present in her voice, for suddenly her groping hands were swatted away and a pair of clawed fingers smoothly slid the curl back into place._

"_To make sure you don't hurt yourself, baka onna."_

"_Whatever."_

_Her chair was suddenly spun around and Rin had no time to react as a pair of soft lips were slanted relentlessly over hers. A breeze of emotions swept her away as his tongue blazed a path of fire into her mouth, conquering her senses with his spicy scent, his dominating presence. When the quick kiss was ended, Rin was too dazed to comprehend that she could see his face. All she remembered was his voice growling around his last command. "Remember who you belong to, silly girl."_

_Then he was gone._

_She didn't dance at prom that year._

END FLASHBACK

Rin smiled into her coffee at that one. Their first kiss. Well, certainly her first. That one touch had branded her his from then on. The sun was raised high now, leaving a clear blue sky in its wake. Tonight was the opening of "Hamlet." Rin sighed and took another sip. 'Off to work…again.'

AN: As you can probubly tell, I'm going through a Shakespeare phase, and if you couldn't, now you know. So if the pressence of Hamlet gets confusing, don't worry about it, k? Lub u all!

Satari -


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Hello everyone, Satari here with number 15. Happy New Year! I think it's the year of the boar, right? Anyway, back to the story.

Chapter 15

The touch was feather light, but the man being touched was thinking thoughts anything but gentle. Josh was shocked, and happy, and confused all at once, but that didn't stop him from running his hands over her back and taking control of the kiss. It felt like he was downing in her. The feel of her warm body pressed so trustingly against his was something he had missed, even though he had woken up next to her not an hour before. Although he had touched her many times since they had both admitted their feelings, he had been averse to trying to kiss her. He was afraid she'd run away again, and didn't want to push the fragile bond they had created. But now, being able to taste her sweet mouth again was heaven in and of itself, and he plunder mercilessly, reveling in the way her hands clutched at his shoulders as she moaned for more.

Maggie was drowning. Fire raced through her and suddenly she understood what Mrs. Robinson had tried to tell her. She had read once that it wasn't about how good a kisser the guy was, but who the guy was, and now that was certainly true. No one else could make her skin tingle at a single glance, no guy had ever made her feel like she were flying on a cloud, walking on water, or swimming in bliss. And certainly no guy had ever kissed her with such passion. Josh's lips slanted over hers again and again, pulling sucking, clameing, even bruising, but she didn't want it to end. Moaning, Maggie wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her breasts firmly against his chest, rubbing against him, purring as he stroked her. All to soon it ended. Gasping for air, she watched his eyes, searching for some sign that eluded her. She wasn't disappointed. The deep blue spoke of a deep longing now fulfilled. Josh's hands traced patterns on her back as they leaned together, forehead to forehead, basking in the glow of new love that surrounded them, as the red sun rose in the distance behind them, casting a pink hew to all in its path.

"Wow." The whisper was followed by deep laughter and butterfly kisses around her lips, on her nose, her eyelids, as his hands came up to cup her face for one final, deep kiss. This one was softer; a kiss of healing, of assurance that he would never leave her, that he loved her. He suckled at her button lip, running his tongue over the swollen surface in apology for his abuse. Swept his tongue through her mouth in a sign of quiet mastery before ending the kiss with a soft sigh. Josh gathered her close to him, holding her to his heart, as one truth seemed to rise before him. He loved this girl, and that was final. Maybe he had secretly given his heart to her the day they had first met over spilled Elmer's glue and feathers. But one thing was for sure, she was his now, and he wasn't letting her go again.

"I have to go soon." Her voice was tingly, soft and smooth with an airy quality that made it deep and mysterious. It was that voice that had drawn him to go to school plays, to hear her recite her lines with such a sincere quality that it almost made her seem like the character she played. To hear that voice that enthralled almost all who heard it and clap uproariously at the end of a performance. Maybe he was crazy, but he blamed her for every sweet moment of his madness.

"I don't want you to go." He whispered brokenly into her hair.

"And I don't want to leave, but that won't stop Mrs. Zoufu from pitching a fit now will it?" Maggie replied blithely, smiling as she felt a rumble of dismay fill his chest. "I'll be back at lunch you know. She can't keep me forever."

"I'd kill her if she could." Surprised, Maggie's head shot up, nearly knocking some of his teeth out. Josh chuckled at her wide-eyed stare and bopped her on the nose. Shaking her head she giggled out. "You sounded serious too."

"I was serious. I just got you back, Maggie, and no one's going to keep me from you now." Sighing softly, Maggie closed her eyes as his hand curved around her rosy cheek. "Well," She said gustily. "Twenty history students and a medipausal Professor might." Laughing at her nerve, Josh leaned in and placed a gentle kiss to the tender skin of her forehead.

"I should get ready to go now."

"I know." Holding her close one last time, Josh kissed her soft hair and breathed in her fresh scent. This was one morning that he would treasure the most, and he even had coffee stains and a broken chair to remember it by.

Sesshoumaru sat in a tall oak tree, overlooking Tokyo with unseeing eyes as the sun rose high above him. Inuyasha's words ran like a mantra through his mind, turning again and again with the stab of truth behind them. He should go back. He owed Rin, who was probably beside herself with grief, an explanation. And an apology. But what in the world could he do to say he was sorry. Being the son of a powerful demon lord, he was not used to this…apology thing yet. The fact of the matter is he would probably botch any spoken apology horribly and then Rin would be lost to him forever. (over dramatic Sessy)

In a park below, two children were fighting. The boy had stolen his sister's dolly and was now parading it around for all to see, grinning as his sibling bawled her eyes out. But on one pass of victory, he dropped the doll and its head fell off. The poor girl was full out sobbing now and the silly boy didn't know what to do. So he ran…

…to a patch of flowers and picked one. Running back to the distraught girl, he showed her the flower, a pretty pink one, and she stopped crying instantly, wiping at her tear streaked cheeks…

That's it!

Sesshoumaru took off.

Josh walked down one of Tokyo's crowded streets, looking for one of the beautiful flower stands through the sea of people. It was almost eleven and Maggie would be headed home at any moment. He wanted to surprise her. Finally he found one that wasn't completely over run and pushed his way though the screen door.

A young girl sat at the counter, head in one hand as she broadly surfed through a teen magazine. The shop was empty but for one man standing near a case of carnations. But what struck Josh about him was that he had silver hair

The girl snapped her chewing gum and turned a page.

AN: A little on the short side, but hey, give me a break. lol Anyway, I was doing this marthon thing with movies for the past week. I'd watch the same movie or series over and over and over again. I was that bored. I sware, I even started watching "Bill Nye the science Guy". Not kidding. I used to love that show as a kid, I still do. lol I was so disappointed when they took it off the air. Well, that's just an uppdate on my exciting life. - R&R Onagaishimasu!

Satari -


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Those are beautiful."

The voice snapped Sesshoumaru out of his thoughts. He had been debating on what flowers to get Rin. Roses were too common, and not in season. Daffodils were too bright and the smell hurt his nose. And snap dragons were too tall. So there he was in front of some nice rose like flowers when the young man came up to stand beside him. Normally, Sesshoumaru would've ignored the human, but his scent seemed familiar in some way, but he couldn't place it. Cinnamon with a hint of cloves. Interesting.

"Yes…they are." He said quietly.

"My mother used to love them."

"Really."

"Yes, my father used to pick them for her every Christmas. They always seem to brighten a room."

"I see."

It was an awkward conversation, but Sess was quiet sure that Rin would love these "carnation" flowers. He chose a bouquet of white mixed with light pink and brought them over to the counter. The girl merely looked up at him, sighed, punched random junk into the cash register and asked for 900 yen (About 9 American dollars, I think. T-T don't hurt me.) Grudgingly, he handed over the money to the girl and made his way out of the shop.

Walking a short way, Sess turned into an alleyway that was thankfully deserted and took to the air, jumping from a fire escape to a roof and off in the direction of the wind.

Josh watched the figure jump of to the west, his own bunch of daises clutched tightly in his hands to keep them together. Smiling he turned and walked in the opposite direction, pushing through groups of people on their way to lunch. 'I thought so.'

"Now class, I expect that essay on The American West on my desk first thing tomorrow morning, no exceptions, Takana Onami." Said girl blushed and looked down at her desk, suddenly taking interest in the patterns of the fake wood. Other students held back their snickers as Mrs. Zoufu pinned each of them with a meaningful glare. "Class dismissed."

Had there been a Richter scale anywhere near that room, it would've registered a 5 as all the students stampeded from the room and into the freedom of Christmas Break. That too had come as a surprise to Maggie. Christmas Break. Where had her year gone?

Mrs. Zoufu scuttled around her big wooden desk, pulling out a brown paper sack from one of the many draws with a sigh. "Another day, another migraine."

Maggie wasn't surprised. The way the lady taught, it was a wonder all her students were still alive after the class was over. Sighing, she rose from her small desk in the corner and pulled on her jacket.

"Leaving are you?" The question was more like a jab.

"Yes, I promised a friend I'd have lunch with him."

"I see."

Cold, very cold. She fled from the room. Mrs. Zoufu smiled as she pulled out her tofu with rice. A friend huh? Only the room heard her soft laughter.

Traffic had been rough that afternoon and by the time Maggie got back to the cute little two-story house, she was out of breath and tingling with pent up adrenaline. Wobbling, she stepped out of the purple Saturn and braced herself against the door for a moment before shutting it. It was a warm day, and many of the windows had been opened to allow what little breeze there was into the many rooms. The front porch light was on. She smiled. Standing there, with the sun beating down on her cotton covered back, she felt as if she had found her home again, the one she hadn't known she'd been looking for. She had a sudden urge to kick off her shoes and socks and run through the sprinkler. Giggling, Maggie shook her head, and looked around. All clear.

She entered the house, shoes and socks in hand, soaking wet.

Josh looked up when he heard the door slam.

And ended up trying to stay in his chair and not on the floor laughing.

There she was, sopping wet, hair in a pile on her head and hanging down into her eyes, with the biggest grin on her damp face. But because his mind wouldn't let him laugh, it gave Josh time to notice other things too. Like how her red shirt clung to the curve of her waist, the way it played on the swell of each breast, hugging them close to her warm body. How her now heavy jeans had traveled down her hips to revel the small birthmark under her navel. The way they outlined her long legs in dark blue…

"What happened to you?" He tried not to sound as strained as he felt, but his voice came out that way none the less. He fidgeted slightly in his seat, trying to pull himself away from openly starring at her. If she noticed she had chosen to ignore it. Maggie turned around and set her shoes down on the mat below her. Bad idea. That only gave him a good look at her soaked behind. A slip of light pink peeked up at him over the denim. Josh could feel himself becoming warmer. He had to get out of there, fast! The food! He made a mad dash for the kitchen just as she turned around again.

Maggie was confused. Where had he gone in such a hurry? I mean, sure she was wet and all, and the carpet was suffering for it, and she must look like a train wreck and…

Maggie looked down.

"Shit!" Came the curse along with the pounding of feet on the stair.

Maggie was reluctant to leave her room for the tasty scents making their way up the stairs, but she had little choice. It was either leave the room or go hungry, and besides, she'd have to leave anyway to go back to work. 'I just can't believe I did that. And…he saw me.' A new wave of embarrassment washed over her and brought a deep red to her cheeks. 'I wonder what he must think of me. Ohhhh! I knew I shouldn't have done that!' The mental beating was doing nothing for her nerves.

Somehow her feet had managed to propel her down the stairs as her mind played idly with her jitters. She was so caught up in her worrying that she almost fell down the incline and was forced to steady herself on the stairs. 'Breath Maggie. It's not the end of the world.'

'Pretty damn close.'

Shaking her head, Maggie began her slow decent again. Once at the bottom, she let out a deep breath and started around the small corner to the kitchen.

He was standing over the marble counter top, hunched with shoulders tense as he cut up some sort of vegetable. 'Kill me now.' Maggie wanted to run up stairs again.

"Ummm…hi?" Not a question stupid!

Josh stiffened a little, then turned around. His face was unreadable which was unnerving, but the fact that he wasn't giving any sign of discomfort made a little shimmer of hope gleam through the cloud of worry in her head.

"You changed." The statement was blunt, almost causing Maggie to fall over.

"Yes?" Stop asking questions!!!

"Oh." This conversation was defiantly going nowhere.

Sesshoumaru was so close he could almost taste her. The sweet balm of her forgiveness present in every kiss he would pull from her honeyed lips. Every moan he'd caress from her body. Every breaking sigh and shuttering breath. Every trembling touch and exultant scream he planed on ringing from her before the night was over.

The window was open.

She was waiting.

The sight that greeted him was not the one he had expected.

The bed cloths were in tatters, dark red staining them in large patches too big to have only come from one wound. Rin's blood.

The carnations hit the floor soundlessly as a deep howl of anger roared through the apartment complex. The dripping note on the wall, a testament of the carnage that Sesshoumaru could only guess had occurred, told him all he needed to know.

_I have her. You know where. Bring it._

'Damn you Naraku.'

AN: I'm not happy. :( Where have all my lovely reviewers gone?


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Please look for your screen name at the bottom of the chapter. I'm giving out thankies tonight. If you aren't there, I'm sorry. But please look. thank you.

Chapter 17

Yet again had Sesshoumaru become forced to visit his brother. This just wasn't turning out to be his day. The noon sun beat down on him as he picked his way over rooftops till finally the large red orange gate loomed through the trees in the distance. The shrine was very empty, which perplexed him, but that thought left his mind when he saw the tell tale red of his brother's robes running down the paved walk towards him.

His scent alone told Sesshoumaru all he needed to know. Inuyasha had been visited as well.

"They took her too?" His brother's voice rose to him from the ground below. He nodded. "Come with me. We need to talk to someone." The red robes jumped down the steep steps of the temple, Sesshoumaru following close behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were sitting across from each other at the small dinning table, the food in front of them untouched, just starring at each other. Maggie had begun to fidget under the table, wanting to look down but unable to at the same time. She had a feeling Josh felt the same way. '_Maybe…_' She stood up, and could feel her face turn red as she walked over to him, his eyes following her. Those same eyes widened with surprise when she sat down in his lap and buried her head in his neck. They sat like that for a while, Maggie's body tense against his as she waited for the answer the inaudible question she had asked. She didn't have to wait long.

Josh's lips fell on hers, searing a claim straight to her heart and back. She gasped when his tongue burned its way past her closed lips and plundered her mouth ruthlessly. Her own tongue began to rub his, earning a groan from Josh. The kiss spun on, each trying to outdo the other until finally air dictated the winner.

She looked back at him, chest heaving. He smiled, kissing her nose gently and pulling her closer to him. Maggie melted instantly, allowing him to hold her against his warm chest. '_Maybe this relationship won't be so hard after all_.'

"Well now squirt." Josh received a slap across the back of the head for that. "We have two choices. We can eat our now cold food, or we could…"

"Could what?" She moved away from his warmth to look at his laughing eyes. He was pulling her closer to him again when the front door burst open.

"Joshu!!!" The heavy Japanese accent made the two jump apart.

xxxxxxxxxx

They had taken her sister. Maggie couldn't believe it! (and she was taking it out on the highway.)

She had called Mrs. Zoufu when she had heard the news. Surprisingly the old professor hadn't pried when she had told her she couldn't come in due to a family crisis. She had only sighed and said something to the effect of "just be on time tomorrow."

Now she was running all the way across town to the civic center where the Tokyo Shakespearian Acting troop was performing. Only her sister would sign on as a back up on the opening night of a performance.

The tires of her Saturn squealed as she hit the break for an unexpected red light. "Just take a deep breath Maggie, you can do this. You've been spouting Shakespeare for the past two years. You'll be fine." She whispered to her steering wheel, then pushed down on the gas, jack rabbiting off down the road in a flash of red taillights.

The back stage area was buzzing when Maggie poked her head through the back door. Flashes of doublets and scarlet plumes wafted past her as she cautiously made her way through the crowd of actors. A women, who could only be Ophelia, with her long blond curls, was coughing as a man in a black vest, puffed short like pants and hose tried to comfort her. Obviously Hamlet "Look Kit, as soon as Rin gets here, she can take the role. You'll be better by tomorrow, you said so yourself. And she knows the part backward and forward. The audience won't even know the difference." His last sentence made her gulp. 'The audience won't even know the difference.' Oh boy.

Taking a deep breath, she walked purposely up to them. "I'm…" Her words cut off as soon as they looked at her. Shaking herself mentally she continued, wobbly. "I'm Rin's sister. She's…" _'Kidnapped._' "Sick." '_Oh good. A cookie for you, quickie_.' "But I've done Hamlet before so I came to help out." The both eyed her dubiously, both probably thinking that she was crazy in the head, but then Kit shrugged her shoulders and said in a raged voice, "Alas, look here, my lord."

Almost unthinkingly, Maggie opened her mouth and began to sing the next line. "Larded with sweet flowers which bewept to the grave did go with true-love showers." She had to fight the urge to cover her mouth in surprise, opting to stare straight ahead at the woman in front of her, who after a moment said, shifting in her seat a little, "Youth to itself rebels, though none else near."

_'A test? This is unexpected.'_ "I shall the effect of this good lesson keep, as watchman to my heart. But, good my brother, do not, as some ungracious pastors do, show me the steep and thorny way to heaven; whiles, like a puff'd and reckless libertine, himself the primrose path of dalliance treads, and recks not his own rede."

'Kit' raised one slender eyebrow from underneath the wigs many curls and rasped out, "How do you, pretty lady?"

"Well, God 'ild you! They say the owl was a baker's daughter. Lord, we know what we are, but know not what we may be. God be at your table!"

"Get her in costume." Was the only thing she said as she pulled the wig from her head, allowing her short cropped hair the flutter down to frame her high cheek bones. Hamlet looked at her strangely, opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water until a glare from Kit made him spring to motion, guiding her back to the dressing rooms.

"This should be it. Sarai should be in there. Just tell her you're Ophelia. She'll get you ready." And with those kind words, he left Maggie to her own shock.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin awoke to the feel of cold tile digging into the side of her face. Her eyelids felt weighted down and the foggy haziness of drugged sleep floated around behind her glazed eyes. Grays blurred together as her weary mind tried to comprehend what she was seeing. It was like a connection switch had yet to be turned on between the two, and she fought desperately not to slip back into the welcome calm of rest. She struggled to sit up, but found that she had been securely tied down to the floor. Whoever was behind this was good.

A groan sounded behind her. Someone else was there as well! Rin tried to speak, but nothing would come out of her mouth, and the way of dizziness only increased when she tried harder.

"A potion." She stopped moving. Where had she heard that voice before? It was a deep female, smooth but hard at the same time. Not to be questioned. "We couldn't have you screaming and waking up the master now could we." The voice sounded slightly bitter, squeezing around the word master with specific disgust. _'What's going on?'_ Rin's mind frantically pleaded, and her face must've shown it for the voice answered her question. "You are here as bait, girl, nothing more. My master wants to….exchange words with your…mate…" '_Then who is behind me!_' "…and his brother." '_Sess has a brother? Wait, then the person behind me is connected to his brother?'_ Rin's head was beginning to pound again. Her mind was still clouded from whatever drug had been used on her. The voice continued it's speech, but she could no longer understand it. Threads of sleep were wrapping themselves around her, and Rin fell prey to their sweet pull once more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: I know it seems short, but that just makes the next chapter even better! I'm sorry I'm not going to update until Monday. I'm heading down to Madison to sing in the honors State Choir. I hope you all can forgive me for leaving you hanging for another two days. Thank you for all the loving reviews. They really do help me. I'm thinking about writing a prequile to this story (about how Sess and Rin first met, up till "Shadow Lover). What do you guys think. I know, I'll make this into a poll. If you want a premi to this story, tell me in a review. If you don't...tell me in a review! Now, I want to thank everyone who reviewed personally, because I love you all! Huggles and cookies and kisses for all!

Inuyasha'swife15 - YOU SO ROCK MY SOCKS! If you say I rock anymore I'll get a big head. lol

Sugar'N'SpiceRin- I know I'm not using your current screen, but what can I say this name has been with me from the beginning. I love you girl and don't worry, I'm not stopping here. lol :P

HawkAngel XD- Love you love you love you! Don't worry, I'm still being careful with the name. Wow, I haven't looked at the old reviews in a long time. I here by dub you the "most fun to read" repeat reviewer. lol But then again I love all my reveiwers so...hides

Girl who likes to lay under...- I'm so happy you love my story. It's my brain child from a night of crying and eating cookdough. lol

likitopia- And you are a glorious reviewer. You know, I never really thought that this story would ever be so popular. lol

Darknes lady master - I agree, men should have to go through those days at least once in their life. but I guess that the hell we give them every month is good enough. lol

Nikki09- that is so sweet. I'm really honored. And to tell you the truth, that character named Maggie in the story is based of me. lol I couldn't resist. If you look in my profile, it should say that I like to insert myself into my stories, well...here I am. lol Josh is based of a real person too, but (lol) we're too good of friends to actually date. lol Thank you for the review. Your new friend Maggie

Ali- yeah I've been thinking of starting a Mir/San, and I have one kinda started, but I'm not really...I don't know, I just can't get into them. But who knows, maybe someday I'll pick up where I left off and you'll find a story with my screen about them.

karina- I had to through that twist in there. The cat was suposed to be Buyo by the way. I just didn't name him. lol Oh, and Sesshy wasn't naki. lol (breath, relax, wait for the next chapter...after two days. lol)

kagome2004- I don't plan on stopping for along time, just taking month long breaks. lol

AniWolf- Thank you for your more then kind praise. I plan on looking up your work as well.

Misutaki- Thank you. I tried to make it worth reading. I'm glad you think it's not a waste.

Little Jonny- Thank you.

Queenlizrule101- (heart) I hope that five minutes was worth it. lol Don't worry, you'll know very soon.

Big City - ...sorry to keep you hanging. T-T

cls81690- I LOVE YOU TOO SACHIKO-CHAN! AND DON'T THINK I WOULDN'T DO THE SAME FOR YOU. I HAVE A TOMATO PLANT IN MY GARDEN! LOL

DaOleeSam- I know, I love Maggie and Josh too. lol 'Cause I know them .lol

SunsetGlory- I know, I've been trying to put in page breaks. I think it finally worked this time. When I type up chapters, I always put breaks in but they never show up. I know it's annoying. I really hop it worked this time.

rythmofsilence- It's meant to be loved. It's my baby. lol

kakashi's #1 Friend- thanks

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wow, I'm all teary. I just finished watching "Angel eyes" with Angelin. Beautiful movie. If you haven't seen it, trust me, you want to. Oh man. I just can't stop crying. lol Hopefully I'll be alright to go to sleep. Good night everyone. R&R please.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

They had found it. The huge edifice towered over the three, shadow falling over them as it blocked what little of the moon there was left in the sky. The days were shorter now, and even at seven o'clock at night, the sky was pitch black. The building was unnaturally dark, which put them all on edge. Shouldn't an office be open till late? Apparently not this one, and they all knew why.

Josh pulled his dark sunglasses down his nose, momentarily adjusting the throwing knives strapped to his right arm. It had been a stroke of luck that he had found them too. They were still as sharp as he had remembered, and buried safely away in his attic. After Maggie had taken off (which had left him very bothered), he and the Inu youkai had talked much further into the issue of Naraku. Apparently, hundreds of years ago, the two demon houses of the Dog and the Spider had fought bitterly against on another for the mark of honor. Such a mark would've insured the supremacy of whichever house defeated the other. The Dog prevailed, though had been terrible injured and the Spider clan had hidden itself away. That battle had been between Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's father and Naraku's father. Now Naraku wanted to avenge his clan and was using Rin and Kagome to do it. Of course he had immediately agreed to join them, especially when he had seen how the news of her sisters disappearance had affected Maggie. She had sat on his lap, shocked, and then she began to tremble uncontrollably. He had felt so helpless and could do nothing more then hold her close and whisper that everything would be all right. Josh clenched his fist.

"Joshu-kun." Inuyasha's deep voice broke into his thoughts harshly. "You and I are going after the girls."

Josh looked around and saw that Sesshoumaru had already left. He must've grown impatient. Seeing that their mission had been decided for them, Josh turned to Inuyasha. "Where do we start?"

The hanyou merely sniffed the air for a moment, then shrugged his shoulders with a smirk. "Dunno. Barrier. Can't smell a thing."

xxxxxx

"Hold still girl! How am I to put on your make-up if ye insist on squirming!"

Maggie winced. This was worse then Cody at her old high school. The boy who was touring on Broadway now had been a stickler for make-up perfection, and of course, nothing you did yourself was ever perfect unless he had been in on it. And what was worse, you couldn't escape him. At some point during the performance, he would corner you with blush or eye shadow in one hand and concealer in the other, and you couldn't yell because the people out front would hear you. Or maybe that was her paranoia talking. Whatever it was, the old bat in front of her now was unrelenting in her quest to put that mask of powder and paint on her face. Finally, the woman was satisfied that she had sprayed enough stuff on her poor skin and started on her hair. She clucked at its tangledness and reached for a comb. Unfortunatly, the comb broke on a particularly thick tangle. Once a new comb had been found from another room, after much grumbling on Sarai's part, and the rest of the knots removed from her now gleaming locks, Sarai attempted to fit all her hair under the wig. No such luck.

"You know, we do have two hours before curtain." Maggie offered timidly. Sarai pinned her with a stern look that said, 'And your point is?' Gulping hard, she continued, "Couldn't we try to make my hair look like the wig? Without dying it of course."

The light seemed to come on, and Sarai reached out one thin arm for the curling iron on one of the many shelves of hair products behind her, plugging it in. "I do believe that is the smartest thing I've heard you say."

'I haven't said anything to you yet, so how would you know Baba Yaga!'

xxxxxx

Sesshoumaru ran along the ledge of the huge skyscraper windows of the office building, the stench of their once dead enemy seeping through the solid rock making his stomach churn. 'Naraku, I will see you dead before this night is through.' His youkai growled. Challenging the great dog demon was one thing, but stealing his mate when she could have his pup tucked safely away inside her was another story. Only a coward would even consider taking a demon's mate. It was unheard of and completely spineless, making it looked down upon by all demon-kind. Why would a competent demon pilfer his enemy's mate if he could just kill him easily?

He ducked into a small alcove in the corner of the ledge, pressing himself to the wall. This was almost too easy. Too easy indeed.

Extending his poisoned claws, he jammed them into the marble facing, using them to climb up the steep face. The smell rolled downward, from the roof, no doubt where Naraku was hiding.

xxxxxxxxx

The roof of the skyscraper was quiet, far to quiet for 7:00. There was no noise, not even the buzz of a vent fan or smoke from a heater pipe. Carefully, Sesshoumaru lowered himself like a cat over the ledge of the building, crouching down against the concrete. The smell of rotting flesh and dirt was unbearable, burning his nose.

"I know you're here Spider. Why don't you come out and play?" The snarl rolled out over the rooftop, slinking around the tall vents and raised windows in the dark. A chocking laugh answered him, bouncing off the ledges in an raucous echo.

"Come into my parlor..." It coughed. "Said the spider to the fly." Purple mist began to rise from the ground, swirling in an invisible wind. Sesshoumaru lensed, clamping one claw tightly to his mouth and nose. _'Miasma.'_ Golden eyes searched the shadows, trying to find movement in the dark cloud of poison, but it was too thick. The purple haze clouded ever thing.

"I should have killed you along time ago, whelp, when your father was stupid enough to spawn you!" Something whizzed passed his head, sticking to the rock behind him. Sess silently unsheathed his claws, allowing his acid to extend down them. Naraku was close. Another snap against the ledge, then another. '_So the spider is coming to me. How nice._' The ground sizzled behind him.

A string of goo shot out at him from within the cloud, wrapping around the hand covering his mouth, burning the skin. His other hand shot out, claws slashing through the webbing silk before it cut through bone. A flask of red caught his eyes and Sesshoumaru leapt at it, landing on all-fours in the purple haze. No Naraku. It flashed again. A sharp pain wound its way through his left shoulder, sering down his back. Sesshoumaru reared back into the Spider demon with a howl, whipping around with claws ready to rip flesh. The spider was too quick. Naraku jumped back into his mist.

Sesshoumaru felt his knees growing weaker every moment as the miasma seeped into his wounds. Naraku attacted again, winding his his web around Sesshoumaru's legs, pulling him down. "You know whelp." A huge spider crawled out of the cloud, bleeding from all but one of its red eyes. "I had fun making her scream." Sesshoumaru saw red. With one last push of will, he thrust his claws, poison and all, up into the spiders chest.

xxxxxxx

When Rin woke again, it was to a terrible scream the rent the foul air of the dungeons with its piercing agony.

Gentle hands pulled her up, resting her against a solid chest as those same hands made quick work of her bindings. Still too dazed to make out the face of her rescuer, she could hear the muttered cursing of someone by the person behind her.

The next few minutes were utter blackness as Rin felt herself be completely lifted up and carried for God knows how long and to where, all the while mingled voices of unintelligible sounds floated around her clouded mind and rested in piles there.

Finally the person carrying her stopped moving. A deep voice spoke in muffled tones, but she would know it anywhere. Sesshoumaru. She tried to roll away from the arms of the one who held her, to be close to Sess, but she could neither move nor see him. Then she was placed gently into the arms of her mate. His warm body sheltered her, and the familiar beat of his heart and the feel of his voice as it reverberated through his chest, lulled her off into a deep, unhampered sleep.

xxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure you killed him?"

The three had met once more, and Josh had given who he assumed was Rin back to Sesshoumaru. Truly, demons were the most possessive creatures he had ever seen when it came to their mates. Their inner world seemed to revolve around them. Sesshoumaru, who was been bloody with gashes all over him and silk kimono ripped to shreds, hardly able to stand, had begun to growl low in his throat the moment he saw him holding Rin. Even while he had been telling them of the fight, there had been a slight snarl in his voice that had finally prompted him to give Rin back to Sess before he pounced and tore his heart out. At once the snarling stopped and Sess continued on with the story as if nothing had happened.

Josh was trying to follow the fight as best he could, but something still bothered him. The two demons had pulled him along for the ride, as it were, because he was the "mate" of Rin's sister. They had felt that having Maggie go to the theater and sub for Rin was the best way to keep her safe. She would be around tons of people and not at home where anyone could attack her at any moment. But not having Maggie in his sights was making him uneasy. What if she hadn't gotten to the theater at all. What if they had taken her and hidden her away somewhere else that they had missed. What if she was hurt.

A clawed hand rested lightly on his shoulder and Josh turned to see Inuyasha craddling Kagome in his arms and smiling. "Go on. She's waiting."

That's all he needed to hear. Josh ran down the stone steps of the building and down to his car.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The play had started with no hitches. All the actors worked together like a well oiled machine, and Maggie felt so out of place in their perfect motion that all she could do was sit at her entrance post and watch through the wall of her now tightly curled and sprayed hair. It was nearing the end of Act I, scene II, and her heart began to thump heavily in her chest. After Hamlet's exit, the curtain would close and she and Laertes would enter. It was her first entrance and thank god he had the first line. Maggie could feel the cold fingers of nerves creep up both her arms. She could hear Hamlet as he began his speech.

"My father's spirit in arms! All is not well; I doubt some foul play: would the night were come! Till then sit still, my soul: foul deeds will rise, though all the earth o'erwhelm them, to men's eyes."

The curtain closed.

Maggie lifted herself to her feet; straightening the bodice of the voluminous deep blue dress she wore and took a deep breath as she walked out onto the barely lit stage. The man playing Laertes smiled, giving her a thumbs up as he assumed his opening position, kneeling on the ground before her. Maggie got the hint and leaned over him, as if to give him a big hug. Laertes smiled and whispered, "You'll do fine."

The curtain opened.

He quickly rose to address the audience. "My necessaries are embark'd: farewell:" He turned to face her. "And, sister, as the winds give benefit and convoy is assistant, do not sleep, but let me hear from you." Laertes reached out a hand, which she took. What was the line! Not knowing what else to do, she gave him a stiff, but passable, hug, racking her brain for the lost verse. 'Ah hah!'

Pulling back, she almost choked at his startled face and said in a laughing voice that hopefully made up for her terrible blunder. "Do you doubt that?"

When he didn't answer right away, Maggie almost collapsed with the fear that she had skipped something, missed a line or pulled the one she had said from a different act. But then she noticed the sad expression on his face. All he had been doing was looking at her before the next line.

"For Hamlet and the trifling of his favour, hold it a fashion and a toy in blood, a violet in the youth of primy nature, forward, not permanent, sweet, not lasting, the perfume and suppliance of a minute; No more."

She had been right! Jumping into the sobered mood quickly she uttered Ophelia's confused line smoothly, "No more but so?" Then Laertes went into the big brother speech and Maggie could feel confidence building within her stiffly upheld frame and as Polonius entered, she looked over the crowd of viewers and saw in the near front row the smiling face of Josh.

xxxxxxx

AN: I am now the master of Music. Thank you thank you. I just got back from Madison, where I spent the last two days slaving over a hot folder full of music in languages I couldn't pronounce. Okay, yes the concert went well, and no I can't talk because of it. I got sick and can't speak. but at least singing doesn't involve the hands so I can still type for you all. Thank you for sending me reviews over the weekend. I really love you guys. I'll have the next chapter ready for you sometime in the future (you'll just have to review to find out when :P)


	19. Chapter 19

AN: I have a problem. It is two-fold. I want to write a prequil. to this story, but I really don't have the time. (This would be before Shadow Lover) The second part of my problem is this. I don't know if you guys want to read it if I were to write it. So I'm basically saying that I don't want to expend the energy to write a story no one really wants to read. This can be remedied, however, if you let me know that you want one. Please let me know!

Satari

...and now on with the story...

Chapter 19

She was every bit the angel he remembered, gracefully moving around the stage as Polonius saw his son off, dreamily reciting Hamlet's supposed interest in her only to be shot down by her father. And that dress, fitting her upper body perfectly, rising her pale breasts high over the ruffled lace of the bodice…would they let her keep it? Josh almost slapped himself for that thought.

The curtain closed, and he breathed a sigh of relief. Many new scenes played out before him. Hamlet seeing the ghost of his father, Hamlet figuring out his Uncle killed his father, Hamlet brooding. Hamlet, Hamlet Hamlet! Where was Ophelia! Where was Maggie in all her innocent beauty, wearing that accursed dress that was driving him crazy. Blue. Always the color blue on her had caused him to snap internally. It made her pale skin glow and her eyes grow deeper, the auburn of her glistening hair stand out more so against the dark brown it was buried in. Like diamonds. Like his fingers had been touching just that morning. And the morning before that, and the morning before that, and the…

The curtain opened.

He leaned forward in his chair, anticipating her walking on the lit set, radiant as always. Shining hair curled into bright ringlets of deep dark fire. Hoping that it would be her and not…

Darn it all, it was that Polonius dude playing her father and the idiot Reynaldo. The scene seemed to drag on. Something about the way things are said relating to meaning.

Then he saw her.

She ran onto the stage, cheeks red, chest heaving, as if she had been running for more then the two feet he was sure she had come from. A new dress hugged her body, pale yellow cotton with a white lacy under shirt that peeked through little windows in the stitchery. Her hair had been let loose to tumble down her back in wild shambles that blew gently behind her as she launched herself at the man playing Polonius. The man looked shocked, but still managed somehow to deliver his line.

"How now, Ophelia! What's the matter?" Polonius awkwardly patted her back as sobs racked her body.

"O, my lord, my lord, I have been so affrighted!" Maggie choked out, lifting her head to look at her "father". Josh rose slightly, straightening in his seat. Even though her fear was an act, He still had to resist the urge to run up there and wrap his arms around her. Cradle her until her tears stopped, and then kill whatever had brought her to such a state. Slowly…very slowly.

"With what, in the name of God?"

"My lord, as I was sewing in my closet, Lord Hamlet, with his doublet all unbraced; no hat upon his head; his stockings foul'd, ungarter'd, and down-gyved to his ancle; pale as his shirt; his knees knocking each other; and with a look so piteous in purport as if he had been loosed out of hell to speak of horrors,--he comes before me." The haunted look on her face was enough for Josh to think Hamlet a bastard for even looking upon her.

The scene rolled on. Then another, and another. Even when news of Ophelia's death came, Josh wasn't paying attention. All he could think of was that look. The look of Maggie being scared out of her mind, as if she had seen a ghost or had seen a murder played out in front of her. And as the actors took their final bows, and she walked out in a beautiful white satin ball gown, he vowed that he would do everything in his power to never have to see that look on her face again. He wanted to keep her soul as pure as the dress that encased it.

xxxxxxx

It had been wonderful. The pounding thrill of that stage echoed through her as Maggie walked quickly back to Kit's dressing room after the curtain call. It felt as if the smile on her face was going to last her for the rest of the month.

Reaching the room, she hiked up her skirts and slid through, trying not to knock anything over as the long train swished in.

One strong, and very familiar armed wrapped around her waist, drawing her back against the hard body behind her. "You were wonderful." Josh whispered into her ear, warm breath tickling her neck. She sighed, relaxing into him as he nuzzled her pinned up curls and giving her earlobe a little nip. His deep, strong scent engulfed her, calming the adrenaline running through her veins. It was as if a cool hand was running over her nerves, soothing the shock that had been sent though them on stage.

Josh's lips were so warm as they traveled down her neck, his breath tickling her shoulder as he laid little butterfly kisses on the smooth skin there. Maggie reached one trembling hand up to caress his silky black hair. "Josh?"

"Mmmm?" The lips rubbed at her collarbone in a very distracting manor, making her shiver.

"Uh…" They moved up her neck, taking the time to taste her skin before kissing its dampness.

"Yes?" The feel of his warm breath on her wet skin made small tingles work their way up from her fingers to the ends of her hard-hat sprayed hair.

"Not here…" Maggie gasped when he nibbled her jaw-line.

"Mmmm, but why not?" Josh licked her cheek teasingly, letting one hand drift in front of him down her back to unzip the white bodice holding her in that torturous white dress. Maggie was having trouble finding an excuse as to why not. She watched his face in the mirror as he starred in her eyes, challenging her to protest as his rough fingers slid over her damp skin, tracing patterns on her spinal cord. She groaned, pressing harder against him as her head lolled back against his shoulders, eyes closed in bliss. She could feel his grin against her neck as he began his burning kisses once more. Maggie was lost in a haze of pleasure. Josh had never touched her like this before…well at least not in a long time. The hand inside her bodice moved under the fabric, circling her slick waist beneath the dress, hauling her against his hard chest. His lips moved up to her cheek, pecking her temple before grabbing her chin with his other hand and turning her lips to his.

'She's so sweet…'Even with the layer of red separating her lips from his, Josh could still faintly taste her sweetness through the cloud of bitter lipstick. Turning her shoulders so she faced him, Josh pulled her tightly against him, savoring the moan that passed between her lips. He could feel her small hands scurry up his arms to wrap around his neck as the swell of her breasts pressed closer to him. It was all he could take. Thoughts of those deliciously creamy breasts against him made his mouth water to taste them. Groaning, he delved into her mouth, seeking to satisfy the need to taste her. Her tongue hide from his own, letting him devour her as their bodies melted together. Maggie shyly responded to his coaxing, and soon they were battling one another for dominance of the kiss. She could feel his hands wrap themselves around her bottom, lifting her up onto him as he backed her against the makeup table, sending the little pallets of powder and paint tumbling to the ground.

Josh groaned at the heat of her. Even through the satin and lace she burned him. He sank deeper into her kiss, taking all he could before her whimper of distress caused him to pull away and look at her flushed face in concern. Maggie pulled in as much air as her tired lungs could hold, almost coughing from the sting of being able to breath again. Blinking a few times, she tried to let the clouds clear from her mind. Something was screaming in the back of her head, something important that she couldn't quiet make out. Josh gently lowered her down onto the floor once more, snapping out of the passion haze he had been trapped in. Little ringlets had fallen out of her pins, hanging in tangles around her temples. He lifted a hand to brush them away. Her sharp gasped made his hand jerk back and her head snapped up, frightened eyes searching his frantically.

"My sister?" A fat tear rolled down her cheek, then another joined the first. Josh stared down at her for a moment, eyes softening at her worried expression.

"She's safe." He whispered. A cry of relief ensued from her now puffy lips as she through herself at him, crying into his shoulder. Josh patted her back gently, making shushing noises and rubbing her back. Maggie could feel all the stress drain out of her body as he held her up, warm breath beating gently on her neck, dress hanging loosely off her shoulders.

The knock on the door was the only warning they got.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin smiled up at her sleeping mate. It had been three weeks since the incident with Naraku, and he hadn't left her side, not once. When she had woken up after the battle, he had held her so tightly against his chest that she could've sworn he had cracked at least four of her ribs and bruised the rest. And when he had let go…well let's just say little Sesshy's were in their future. She giggled at the thought of Chibi Sesshoumarus running around their apartment.

One golden eye opened slightly at her soft laughter. Rin grinned, sliding up his naked torso to place a light kiss on his perfect lips. Her puppy growled lowly when she pulled away, pushing her onto her back as he opened both eyes to gaze on her smiling face.

"Yes?"

She out right laughed at his domineering tone. A grin spread upon his face. "Silly Bird"

His lips swooped in to capture hers and she welcomed them with open arms. A soft sigh escaped her, and Sesshoumaru answered with a gentle trust of his tongue into her waiting mouth. After her kidnapping, he couldn't seem to get enough of her taste. The sweet mingling flavors of Rin made his mind flip upside down every time she let him in. He could feel her small hands claw at his back, wanting him to press harder, take more. But the evil side of himself grinned at his restraint. 'Tease her a bit more,' it said, 'Make her writhe and beg for it.' Growling at the very thought of leaving her wanting, Sesshoumaru pressed farther into her warmth, allowing that part of him that strained for her nearly ever minute of every day to find the hollow of her hips and the heat held there just for him. Rin groaned at the feel of his hard member so close to her pulsing entrance. She bucked up against him, tongue wrapping around his in earnest, pleading for the fulfillment only he could give her. Sesshoumaru grabbed her, pulling her up so that she strattled his hips, nipping almost violently at her lips before slowly letting her sink down over him.

"Ah, koi. Sugoi…ne…totemo…sugoi!" Rin's keening cry filled their bedroom, bouncing off the walls as Sesshoumaru began to trust deeper into his mate. With each powerful plunge, he branded her his once more, growling in a language Rin couldn't understand. The deep resonance of his voice was at once soothing and arousing, so much so that she didn't know whether to relax or great him thrust for thrust.

Sesshoumaru was in heaven. Her heat clutching around his length was more then enough to send him over the edge as it was, but thought of making her beg for release was far more appealing, as well as expected. The ancient tongue gripped him as he moved faster within her sheath. He said foolish things, things he couldn't say at any other time. He praised her strength, her beauty, her fire. He asked her for cubs. He told her all the ways he loved her, all the ways he wanted to love her. He was a blithering idiot, but he loved every minute of it. With a cry of redemption, he let go, pulling her with him into the warm mist of climax.

xxxxxxxxxx

AN: ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO GUYS!!!!! That means it's almost over...cries. That makes me kinda sad, I mean, I started this almost a year ago and now it's almost over. But never fear the revisions will be here. And you will get posted of new redone chapters (because I was too lazy to fix them in the first place -') But you know what, this has been a pretty cool ride, and I don't think you guys will ever know just how much it means to me that you've stuck with this story (my brain child of a night of loneliness and thunderstorms) and come with me this far. I LOVE U!!!


	20. Chapter 20

AN: Here it is, the final chapter. I hope you've enjoyed this wild ride through my imagination. Oh, and be sure to check out the sequal that is now up, "Drema Lover." Now sit back and relax as the final chapter unfolds.

Epologue

It was Christmas Eve, and Maggie was driving him crazy. All day, she had been walking around in nothing but his wifebeater and a pair of dark blue bikini bottom panties. Only problem was she was also wearing a sign that said, "Do not open until Dec. 25." That was like telling a starving man not to eat the big juicy steak in front of him. At 11:30 at night, she was sauntering around his house, humming the night away to Christmas classics and eating chocolate with that evil little mouth of hers just begging him to ravish it. Of course, all of this was done with the most innocent of intentions. Maggie had been Josh's girl ever since the opening night of Hamlet, and they had been going strong for the four years since then, but she still hadn't let him have her fully. Not that he minded. The ring on her left hand made up for the lack of steamy sex. That and she let him get away with anything else he could think of besides that. But the sudden loss of everything before Christmas morning was slowly driving him mad. She had told him it would be a challenge of his will. Well, that will was rapidly disintegrating at the tantalizing outline of her bra-less breast silhouetted against the firelight.

"Rin, Sesshoumaru and Taka are coming over tomorrow afternoon." Her soft voice drifted into his heated thoughts of all the things he could do to those breasts, all the things he had done.

"Mmm." Was his bored reply, though Josh was anything but relaxed at this point.

"Oh come on," Maggie turned around on her beanbag chair to glare at him, "You can't still be pouting about this!" She waved her paper sign of torture at him.

"Maybe." Why did she have to be wearing no bra? And why did those two creamy twin globes have to press so nicely together? And why did her lips have to part so tantalizingly as she breathed? And why did those two creamy globes have to rise and fall with every breath those sweet lips had to draw in?

Maggie rolled her eyes and turned back around, much to the chagrin of her fiancé, who had gotten to like the view very well. Glaring at the logs in the fire, she began mulling over the decision she had made two nights ago. Things were hardly going as planned. He wasn't supposed to actually wait to open his present god damn it! Was the man completely dead from the waist down, or had his brain finally moved to the correct spot on his body? All he had done since this morning was lounge in his armchair and read, sometimes flipping through the soccer channels. Not once had he given any sign that he was uncomfortable, and lord knows she had gone to great lengths to try and make him very, very uncomfortable. When had men become so dense? He hadn't even tried to kiss her, not once.

'Looks like it's time for plan B.' It was the last card in her stack.

"Ohhh, it's so hot in here, don't you think?" She was going for a needy tone, but wasn't really sure she had gotten it. Glancing up at him, she found Josh looking down at his book, oblivious to the world. 'Here we go.'

Rising out of her beanbag, she began to lift off her wifebeater (which wasn't really hers, she had borrowed it from him for added effect). Maggie through onto her baggy pillow, stretching out her arms to make her breast rise up against the firelight. "Josh, could you be a dear and fetch me a cup of water?" 'If this doesn't work, he's gay.'

Josh sat there, not moving. What was she trying to do, kill him? His poor cock couldn't take it any longer. For the whole after noon he had been sitting in that chair, switching his legs around into various pretzels to hide his erection from her. And now she was standing there, on display, topless, asking him to fetch, _fetch_ her a glass of water.

"Damn you." It was a whisper, but she heard it just the same.

"What?"

He rose out of his chair, stalking out of the room, leaving a very confused Maggie behind him. When he came back, he held a trembling glass of water in one hand, the other clenched at his side next to a very prominent bulge in his jeans. Maggie's mind gasped as realization hit. 'He thought I was serious about this.' Warm spread through her at the thought of her Josh's loyalty to what he though was her deepest wish, and here she was, tempting him for all she's worth. Trying for a semi-sexy walk, she moved to stand in front f him, taking the glass from his angry fist. She took a sip, watching his eyes darken with lust and anger, feeling a slight wetness dampen her panties. Placing the glass on the side table next to the door, she wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling up at him when he stiffened. "I think you forgot our tradition hun." Josh gave her a confused glare, anger deepening his dark eyes. "You always can open one present on Christmas eve night, no matter who it's from." Delicious shock registered momentarily on his face before Maggie kissed him with all the love she had.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mommy, does Santa really come down the chimney?"

"Yes Taka, he does." Rin smiled down at her son, smoothing out his mess black hair. His large gold eyes starred up at her in wonder at the thought of anyone climbing down a chimney, let alone theirs.

"But if he's fat, how does he fit?" His truly puzzled frown was adorable. 'He's so much like his father.'

"I don't know dear, but he does. Maybe you should ask him."

"You mean I can stay up and wait for him." Her little boy sat strait up in his bed, small black puppy ears perked upright in unabashed glee.

"Not this year." The soft but stern voice of her mate echoed in the room, making Rin feel the warmth of his presence in her mind

_Koishii, why do you insist on planting such nonsense in our son's head? _

He was smiling, she knew it. Her mate was such a tease.

_I just think he should get the chance to be a child that's all. _

She pouted as she turned to see his stock face next to the doorframe. Even though his features were blank, his golden eyes held joking warmth at her expression.

"But next year." He relented. Taka beamed at his father, jumping out of bed to rush over and hug his legs with his small pudgy arms. The poor three year old was so overjoyed that his father couldn't help but pick him up and give him a great bear hug.

_You know,_ Rin thought through their bond, smiling at her two men, _I'm going to have to get you a Santa suit for next year now._

Her mate's eyes snapped open in shock. _You wouldn't_.

_Oh yes I would_. She grinned.

Groaning through their link, Sesshoumaru put down their little boy and said to him in the best fatherly tone he could muster. "Now, I want you to go straight to bed. Alright? And tomorrow, we'll see what Santa has brought you, but remember, Santa only comes if you're being a good little boy and are asleep, alright?" And before Taka could question him, Sesshoumaru gently nudged him towards his mother. "Now say good night son."

Rin gently gathered her son into her arms whispering, "Don't worry, I'll talk to Santa and make sure that he'll show up next year when you're awake, okay?" She winked at her mate, reviling at his trampled expression. Disentangling his small arms from her neck, she laid him down on his bed, tucking the quilted covers around his chin and kissed his forehead gently. "Good night Taka. Sleep well."

Sesshoumaru turned out the lights as she walked passed, whispering a "good night" into that darkened room before closing the door till only a crack of light shown though.

"You aren't really going to get me a Santa suit, are you?" He asked once they had reached their room.

"Of course not." She laughed. "I'll ask Inuyasha to do it. He and Kagome already asked about it. He's been wanting to meet Taka for a while now."

Sess winced. He had been hoping to keep his holier-then-thou impression towards his brother for a little while longer. He had a feeling that his rep would crumble the moment his half brother saw him with his son.

A small hand touched his cheek. "Don't worry about being happy Sesshy." His mates perfect voice brought him out of his brooding. His eyes locked onto her smiling face. "You deserve to be happy."

He let the mask fall. Gathering his koi into his arms, he carried her to their bed, gently laying her on the silk comforter. "Aishiteru, Rin."

"Aishiteru." She whispered into his kiss. After all they had been through together, Sess found that his mate was right. It was silly not to be happy, and that his brother could go suck on a toad for all he cared. Licking her lower lip, he delved into her sweet mouth, tasting her strawberry flavor as if it were his last time. She moaned and tangled her tongue in his, pressing up against him. Small tingling fingers made there way down his body as she slowly undressed him. And as they fell together in a heap under the covers, huddling together for warmth against the frosty December air, Rin whispered softly against his chest, "Two things. One, we shouldn't get to Maggie's on time" He looked down at her strangely. His mate only grinned. "We might walk in on something." Sesshoumaru had the grace to blush slightly, remembering how her sister had walked in on them those years ago.

"Go on." He whisper, kissing her tousled hair.

"Two, you forgot to close the window on your way in." Rin giggle at his surprised look, and kissed his nose. This was going to be a wonderful Christmas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Out of breath and thoroughly sated, Maggie leaned on her lovers chest in the after glow of his excitement at her "gift." His warm hand ran down her back, rubbing circles against the slick skin that glowed in the light of the fire.

"I didn't hurt you too much, did I?" He said softly, kissing her cheek and pulling her close.

"No. You were wonderful." She sighed, nuzzling the crisp black hair that dusted his stomach.

"But it was your first time, and I was more then a little rough with yo…" Maggie cut him off with a leisurely deep kiss that took all of two minutes to complete.

"You were wonderful." Her tired smile grew as he kissed her forehead and snuggled her closer to his warmth.

"I was wasn't I." His fake smugness was rewarded with and outraged gasp.

"You're not actually supposed to agree with me!"

Chuckling at his girl, Josh snaked one hand up behind her head, and gently, so as not to hurt her, tugged on a lock of her beautiful brown hair.


End file.
